SOLEDAD
by Ana Rickman
Summary: NOTA AUTORA LEEDLAHarry esta solo en el mundo y los q fueron sus mejores amigos no estan a su lado SLASH SEVERUS-HARRY
1. Default Chapter

SOLEDAD  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
Estoy rodeado de multitud pero me siento solo.  
  
Perdido.  
  
Las voces a mi alrededor son ruidos sin sentido, no oigo ni siento ya que no soy nadie entre todo lo que me rodea.  
  
Mi aura es la soledad, estoy pero no estoy a la vez.  
  
Siempre ocurre lo mismo, me ignoran tanto sea por no tener nada que decirme como por temor a mis comentarios fríos e hirientes.  
  
No los puedo evitar, yo soy así.  
  
Contemplo el Gran Comedor que esta a rebosar de estudiantes y no me veo reflejado en ellos, ni siquiera en los nuevos. Todos ríen y charlan, todos están con alguien a su lado que lo escuchan, todos....¡un momento! Allí, allí me veo reflejado.  
  
¿Qué ven mis ojos?  
  
Observo a esa figura solitaria que no levanta el rostro de la mesa, callada sin ser vista por los demás. Antes era el centro de atención pero ahora...  
  
Sus ojos verdes esmeralda ya no brillan, su piel antaño morena luce como la más fina porcelana ya que no tiene color, como la mía, y, su alborotado cabello, ahora descansa en su espalda en una corta coleta, su flequillo continúa tapando esa cicatriz que lo hizo famoso con tan solo un año de vida.  
  
Esta triste, lo veo, pero lo peor es su soledad.  
  
¿Cómo ha llegado a ese punto?  
  
Barro su mesa, la de Gryffindor, y veo a todos charlando de sus cosas y a sus dos compañeros que fueron su uña y carne tomados de la mano con amor.  
  
¡Ah! Es eso, todos ya tienes a alguien en quien depositar su amor pero él...ya no tiene a nadie. Hace casi dos años de la muerte de su padrino, uno de la del licántropo y meses de la del Lord. Por eso fue clamado como "El Héroe" pero como le dije en una ocasión, la fama no lo es todo.  
  
La gente lo quiso, cierto es, pero ahora, al ser libres, ya no se acuerdan de él.  
  
Veo como se levanta y, cubierto por su túnica oscura, se va del lugar sin hacer ruido, como un alma en pena.  
  
Sin controlar muy bien mis pasos me encuentro siguiéndolo hasta la orilla del lago, lugar donde se sienta y mira el cielo estrellado. El mismo lugar donde acudo yo en mis noches de insomnio.  
  
-¿No debería estar dentro señor Potter?  
  
Se sobresalta al oírme a su espalda, me mira peor no se mueve.  
  
-Estoy mejor aquí profesor Snape, al menos no me siento como un desconocido entre tanta gente- dice con una voz cansada y si vida, sin duda la que no concuerda con un joven de su edad.  
  
-¿Se siente un desconocido Potter?, pero si es la fama personificada.  
  
Yo y mi estúpido sarcasmo.  
  
Veo sus ojos oscurecerse más, soy un maldito cabrón, lo admito.  
  
-La fama no lo es todo profesor, como bien me dijo en una ocasión, ya nadie me recuerda, todos tienen a alguien en quien volcarse así que... ¿qué importa ya mi fama?  
  
Me mira fijamente y me hundo en sus hermosos ojos, ¿dónde esta la vitalidad de que gozaba, su seguridad y esa chispa de alegría?  
  
Ya no hay nada, bueno en realidad si, veo...dolor, cansancio, temor, soledad.  
  
¡¡Me veo a mi mismo!!  
  
Es mi reflejo, como una gota de agua de mi interior. No, no es el chiquillo engreído de hace unos años, es un ser necesitado de todo, como yo.  
  
-Importa mucho aún sin que usted lo vea, todo un mundo le debe la vida.  
  
-Ya no se acuerdan de eso- coge un puñado de hierba entre sus dedos fuertes por la lucha pero a la vez débiles como las de un niño.  
  
-Muchos lo hacen, se lo aseguro.  
  
-¿Quién?, dígame una sola persona si la hay- dice mientras se levanta arrojando la hierba de su mano quedando a un palmo de mí.  
  
-Yo- susurro sin poder encerrar las palabras en mi boca.  
  
Sus ojos se elevan hasta los míos y los entrecierra, calculando lo oído. Yo solo lo observo. La verdad es que, a pesar de sus diecisiete años, su altura aún no es mucha, me llega al pecho, un poco más pero no sobrepasa.  
  
-Vuelva al castillo Potter, mañana empiezan las clases- le digo para que se vaya, no aguanto su cuerpo tan cerca, no porque lo deteste sino al contrario. Cada vez que esta así un impulso de abrazarlo, darle protección y borrar todo dolor con mis labios me apodera y eso no lo quiero ¡NO CON UN POTTER!  
  
-Si señor- dice al final, baja su rostro al suelo, como siempre, ocultando su cara y sus ojos al mundo real- buenas noches señor.  
  
Y envuelto en la capa se dirige al castillo como una sombra...aunque ahora que me fijo, siempre anda en la penumbra, ¿así de oscuro debe estar su corazón?, ¿tanto cómo el mío?  
  
Como desearía ser el portador de su luz, esa que tanto necesita, ser su bote salvavidas, su faro en la confusión y su estrella en la noche.  
  
"¿Pero qué piensas Severus?"me regaño "eso nunca debe ocurrir, ¿me oyes? NUNCA, sácatelo de la cabeza lo más rápido posible"  
  
****HARRY****  
  
El nuevo curso empieza y vuelvo a sentirme como un ser invisible en ojos de todos. Nadie me ve, no hablo porque no me oyen.  
  
Ando al lado de los que fueron mis mejores amigos que casi no me han dicho nada hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Veo como los nuevos alumnos son seleccionados y escucho al director decir su habitual charla.  
  
Mi vista esta fija en la mesa, apenas como nada y, cansado de estar rodeado de charlas sin sentido, me voy al lago donde puedo estar tranquilo para pensar.  
  
Me siento en el pasto y mis ojos se dirigen solos a las estrellas. Esta noche se ven hermosas y el silencio es muy agradable.  
  
-¿No debería estar dentro señor Potter?  
  
Me sobresalto al oír a alguien detrás y giro el rostro sin moverme. Es Snape. Siempre es él.  
  
Tenemos una pequeña charla donde, no se aún porque, le he confesado lo solo que estoy. Lo miro adentrándome en esos ojos negros como la noche y veo muchas sensaciones, pero ninguna de bienestar, hay dolor, cansancio, temor, soledad.  
  
¿Acaso veo mis ojos es un espejo?  
  
Entonces dice que hay gente que se acuerda de mí, me levanto y le pido un solo nombre, solo eso porque dudo que lo haya.  
  
-Yo- susurra.  
  
Lo observo entrecerrando los ojos evaluando sus palabras.  
  
Al final me manda de vuelta al castillo aunque me he dado cuenta de una cosa casi imperceptible en el fondo de sus ojos: deseo.  
  
Pero no le doy más vueltas al asunto y me voy por las sombras.  
  
Ya en el dormitorio me acuesto y me duermo esperando el nuevo día.  
  
A la mañana me visto y de nuevo solo voy a desayunar aunque mi apetito es casi nulo.  
  
Hermione, como prefecta, reparte los horarios con los nuevos cursos y, con pena, observo como el nombre de Remus ya no esta bajo Defensa, desde el año pasado Snape la imparte al igual que Pociones. Al final a conseguido las dos asignaturas que más deseaba.  
  
-Ey Harry, ¿vamos a Encantamientos?- me pregunta Neville a mi lado.  
  
Ron y Herm ya se han ido así que voy hacía allí y el pequeño Flitwich nos enseña un par de encantamientos de levitación de gran potencia.  
  
Después hay Cuidados y merienda pero no asisto. Un par de clases más hasta la última. Pociones.  
  
Entro en la mazmorra y me dirijo a la única mesa donde estaré tranquilo. La primera. Todos se sientan lo más atrás posible así que estaré solo.  
  
El jefe de los serpientes aparece con su capa revoloteando en su espalda y se sitúa enfrente de todos.  
  
-Os veo aquí con vuestros diecisiete años, con la madurez que debéis tener y me pregunto...¿son capaces de hacer una poción con algunos grados de dificultad?-nos mira- y me respondo, no, no son capaces- sus oscuros ojos se vuelven más fríos si es eso posible- espero equivocarme o de lo contrario os acordaréis de mí hasta en vuestra tumba.  
  
Su tono de voz ha hecho temblar a más de uno, yo solo escucho recordando la conversación de ayer.  
  
-Aquí tenéis una poción- con un movimiento de varita los ingredientes y pautas aparecen en la pizarra- es la más fiable y rápida que hay para dormir al contrario, unas gotas incluso en la piel y dejamos sin sentido a una persona en dos segundos durante una hora por lo mínimo, todo depende de la cantidad y perfección. Necesita precisión y exactitud, empezad.  
  
Pongo el caldero al fuego con agua y voy a buscar los ingredientes.  
  
Con destreza corto debidamente todo lo necesario pero algo me hace levantar la vista. Justo delante, en su mesa, esta el hombre observándome. No le presto atención y sigo con lo mío pero esos ojos invitan a ser mirados por segunda vez y así lo hago.  
  
Sigue mirándome, hundiendo sus ojos en los míos.  
  
La verdad es que si los miras detenidamente te das cuenta que son verdaderamente hermosos, fríos pero hermosos. Me baño en ellos como anoche y todo ruido desaparece de mi alrededor. No se porque ocurre pero lo hace.  
  
Solo él y yo, sus ojos y los míos.  
  
Sin ser conciente de ello mi máscara de encarcelamiento de todo sentimiento desaparece.  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
Observo cada movimiento del chico Potter, sus manos son tan delicadas y precisas...  
  
Levanta la vista y me ve mirándolo, la aparta en unos segundos para volver a fijarlos por segunda vez.  
  
Su verde es precioso, incluso más que el de su madre y, como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, de improviso veo decenas de sentimientos.  
  
Me estremezco pero sigo buscando la razón exacta de falta de brillo y lo encuentro. A veces me siento realmente orgulloso de mis dotes de interpretación ya que se exactamente lo que esconde la otra persona solo con mirar sus ojos.  
  
"¿Por qué ha desaparecido toda barrera de tu alrededor?" me pregunto al darme cuenta que es la primera vez que lo veo tan indefenso "te sientes solo, lo sé, lo he notado...necesitas compañía, alguien que este a tu lado y te escuche, te sonría en tus noches de pesadillas y te abrace cuando más lo necesites...¡ay pequeño pupilo! ¿qué me haces para que sienta el deseo de ser yo el que te proporcione todo lo que necesitas?"  
  
Pero de improviso una pequeña explosión nos devuelve al mundo real, miramos en el final del aula y una mueca de desprecio aparece en mi cara al ver quien es el culpable del estropicio.  
  
-¡¡LONGBOTTOM!!- grito al levantarme de mi asiento y, con furia, me dirijo al chico que no sabe donde meterse- ¿por qué no hace explotar su cabeza?, nos haría un bien a todos...veinte puntos menos para su casa y recoja ahora mismo su desastre.  
  
Los de mi casa sonríen, los leones solo callan, saben lo que les conviene, giro sobre mis talones y observo a la clase.  
  
-¿Qué miran?, CONTINUAD.  
  
Y a mí orden todos continúan con su poción, vuelvo a mi asiento y, tras unos minutos comprobando que todos, menos el "chico desastre", hacen la poción, mis ojos vuelven al ojiverde pero ya no me mira, sigue cortando y echando al caldero los ingredientes.  
  
Al final de la clase me levanto y, con una sonrisa cínica, me dirijo a los alumnos.  
  
-Bien ¿algún voluntario para probar su poción?  
  
A una se miran entre ellos y luego hacen como si buscaran algo en sus mochilas o bolsillos.  
  
-Yo profesor.  
  
Es casi un susurro pero lo oigo. Es él.  
  
-Muy bien Potter, veamos que tal su trabajo, acérquese con su poción.  
  
Con una probeta con el líquido se acerca a mi mesa donde, con un cuentagotas, absorBo un poco de éste.  
  
-Extienda su mano.  
  
Y así lo hace.  
  
Cojo su blanca mano tan pequeña en comparación a la mía y me doy cuenta de lo suave que es. Lo miro y, sin pensarlo más, le deposito una sola gota en la palma. En segundos cierra los ojos y, a tiempo, lo atrapo antes de que se dé de lleno contra el suelo. Lo abrazo contra mi pecho.  
  
-Parece ser que si a funcionado- les informo a los presentes- diez puntos para los leones.  
  
En ese momento toca el timbre y todo se van al Comedor a cenar. Weasley y Granger se acercan.  
  
-¿Se queda usted con Harry señor?- pregunta el chico.  
  
Me sorprende eso, creí que venían para llevárselo.  
  
-Si, quiero comprobar que todo vaya bien, pueden retirarse.  
  
Inclinan el rostro y de la mano se marchan dejándome solo con el chico que sigue en mis brazos. Con cautela paso un brazo por sus piernas y lo elevo para trasladarlo a una sala contigua donde es depositado en un sofá que tengo. Ya allí lo observo y de nuevo me pierdo en su rostro.  
  
En verdad ha perdido el tono moreno de su piel pero así, pálido, con el cabello cayendo en mechones en su rostro lo hacen ver atractivo, ¿cómo debe estar con la coleta suelta?, me gustaría verlo.  
  
Mis pupilas siguen por su cuello hasta sus pies.  
  
Se ve delicado y frágil, lo he notado al llevarlo en brazos, una delicia liviana.  
  
¿Debe ser cómo el tacto de la más fina porcelana?  
  
Lo compruebo.  
  
Con el torso de la mano derecha sigo las líneas de su rostro. Un envidiable tacto.  
  
"¿Qué haces Severus?"vuelvo a reprimirme "estas tocando a un alumno, al hijo de James, maldita sea, aléjate de los vapores de las pociones, empiezan a afectarte el cerebro"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************NTS- bueno he vuelto más pronto de lo q pensaba pero cm he tenido un ratito pues he escrito el primer capítulo d este fic, tal cm prometí, he vuelto cn otro SEVERUS/HARRY!!! Cn este tendréis q ser un poco más pacientes (aunq lo sois mucho) y esperar ya q hace poco lo he empezado a escribir y no tengo mucho material aunq ya hay alguna q otra sorpresa y "regalo" ^-^ solo espero q os guste cm el otro, o más, o la mitad al menos. Besos. 


	2. capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
****HARRY****  
  
Un gran sopor me envuelve pero poco a poco voy despertando y mi vista se queda fija en unas estanterías repletas de frascos con bichos raros.  
  
-Veo que se ha despertado.  
  
Giro la cara y veo a Snape sentado en una silla con un libro en las manos, lo cierra y, levantándose, se acerca.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra?  
  
-Bien, supongo- me siento algo confundido- ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
-Qué su poción estaba bien echa y que ha ganado diez puntos para su casa- dice con el ceño fruncido al dar puntos a los leones.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Voy a levantarme pero me tambaleo y el mago me coge de un brazo.  
  
-Estará unos minutos aturdido- pone cara de fastidio- le acompañaré al Comedor.  
  
-No hace falta señor- pero al dar un paso vuelvo a tambalearme hacía él y me encuentro contra su pecho abrazado por sus fuertes brazos, me sonrojo- lo lamento.  
  
-Venga, vamos Potter.  
  
Y algo avergonzado me dejo llevar por el adulto que no abre la boca pero me sirve de apoyo. Le hago saber que no tengo hambre y que, si es amable, me podría acompañar a la sala común de mi casa, solo me mira y sigue hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda que eleva ambas cejas al ver un serpiente por su territorio.  
  
-Debería comer algo Potter- me aconseja- y descanse bien esta noche.  
  
-Si profesor...gracias por acompañarme.  
  
Inclina el rostro y, como la capa oscura hondeando a su espalda, se aleja por el pasillo, lo miro unos segundos.  
  
-Ese hombre es todo misterio- dice la Dama- no le he visto sonreír con franqueza ni una sola vez.  
  
-Ni yo- y en un susurro más para mí añado- aunque me gustaría...valentía y coraje.  
  
Ante la contraseña el cuadro de aparta dejándome paso, subo a la habitación aún algo confuso y sin quitarme la túnica me dejo caer en la cama donde enseguida me duermo.  
  
A la mañana me ducho y ya en el Comedor como dos tostadas y un vaso de zumo. Los búhos entran con el correo. No levanto la cabeza porque no hay nada para mí, hace mucho que no hay nada para el "grandísimo salvador"  
  
-Señor Potter ¿podría acompañarme?, el director desearía hablar con usted.  
  
Miro la jefa de mi casi y me extraño por la petición.  
  
-¿He hecho algo profesora?  
  
-No, no, solo quiere hablar con usted.  
  
La sigo por los pasillos subiendo por la gárgola hasta la puerta del anciano que, tras tocar y darnos acceso, nos adentramos.  
  
-Aquí esta el chico Albus.  
  
-Bien, bien, sentaos- me mira con una sonrisa mientras tomo asiento al igual que la mujer- no pongas esa cara Harry, no voy a reñirte, solo quiero saber como te ha ido el verano.  
  
-Pues como los demás señor, cansado, triste y duro.  
  
-Comprendo- parece turbado ante mis palabras.  
  
-¿No has salido ni un día con tus amigos Harry?- me pregunta McGonagall notando mi tono cansado.  
  
-¿Amigos?- y sin remediarlo suelto una carcajada, pero no de felicidad sino de tristeza, esa que dejas salir cuando no hay nada que hacer- no tengo amigos profesora.  
  
.Pero Harry si tienes a docenas de ellos, por ejemplo a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Señor director no hay nadie, ni siquiera los que creí mis hermanos, nadie, absolutamente nadie.  
  
****ALBUS****  
  
El que esta ante mí no es el chiquillo tímido, alegre y deseoso de todo que conocí hace años.  
  
No.  
  
Veo su sombra.  
  
Esa ropa tan oscura, su palidez, su rostro sin signos de vitalidad, su cabello largo, su tono sin vida, tan lleno de dolor, y esa carcajada...¿a quién me ha recordado?  
  
-¿Qué tal han dio tus primeras clases?- pregunto cambiando de tema.  
  
-Supongo que bien señor.  
  
-¿Has pensado qué optativas coger?  
  
-No profesor.  
  
-Sabes yo te recomendaría, mmm...Defensa o Pociones, tal vez Transformaciones, se que son las que te van mejor, incluso Encantamientos.  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
Sus respuestas son cortas, frías. Le pido un poco más hasta cinco minutos antes de empezar las clases.  
  
-Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, siempre estoy aquí- le recuerdo.  
  
-Si señor, gracias- con una inclinación se marcha con el rostro bajo.  
  
-Se esta consumiendo poco a poco- habla Minerva- apenas come, casi no sale del castillo, siempre envuelto en ropa oscura, no habla con nadie...Albus, su pena es mucha, no se como acabará.  
  
-Ni yo tampoco, no sé que hacer, ha perdido a todo aquel que ha querido, a construido un muro a su alrededor que ni yo mismo me veo capaz de derrumbar, Minerva no se si seré capaz de cumplir la promesa que les hice a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus, no se su podré traerlo a la luz, cuidarlo, no se que hacer- me paso una mano por mi rostro envejecido.  
  
-Es tan parecido a Severus, hasta en la manera de hablar, de vestir, todo.  
  
Aparto la mano de mi cara y miro a la mujer.  
  
"Claro, me recuerda a Severus" me digo a la pregunta de antes al oír su carcajada "dos almas en pena en un mundo donde son invisibles a ojos de todos"  
  
-Sabes, creo que tengo una idea.  
  
Levanta una ceja sorprendida ante mi sonrisa.  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
Alumnos y más alumnos pasan por mi clase. No se en que piensan estos jóvenes pero en la responsabilidad seguro que no.  
  
Hoy, nada más ni nada menos, han explotado cuatro calderos ¡CUATRO!, gracias a los santos por inventar los castigos, los he tenido retenidos casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche limpiando el aula y de paso mi despacho.  
  
Mmmm, se ven bien las mazmorras después de una buena limpieza.  
  
Asisto a la cena solo para tomar algo ligero. El director se ha pasado todo el tiempo hablando con Minerva y de tanto en cuanto me echaba una ojeada y sonreía. No se porque pero me ha dado mala espina.  
  
Al salir he visto una sombra subir por las escaleras, he entrecerrado los ojos y he adivinado quien es. El joven Potter que se ha perdido de mi vista y, tras unos segundos de estar parado, me he ido a mis aposentos privados a saborear la tranquilidad.  
  
Allí me sirvo un copa de wisky y me siento frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida.  
  
Un sorbo tras otro hasta el tercer vaso. Aún no siendo lo mejor el alcohol es la mejor compañía de un alma en pena.  
  
-Curiosa bebida-susurro viendo a través del cristal el dorado líquido- una cosa tan inofensiva como esto es capaz de ocultar muchas cosas tras ese sabor...es dulce, sabroso, invita a repetir pero a la vez es peligroso, incluso fuerte, embriagador, reclama atrapar y aturdir todos tus sentidos solo por más, mucho más.  
  
Me quedo cayado dando otro sorbo largo acabándome el contenido.  
  
-Como Potter- y sin saber exactamente que he dicho me voy a dormir. (nta- creo q esa charla es porq ha empinado mucho el codo ¬¬)  
  
****MINERVA****  
  
Llaman a la puerta de mi despacho y dejo pasar a Harry. Nunca me acostumbro al ver si nueva "fachada".  
  
-¿Me llamaba profesora?  
  
-Si, toma asiento- le indico el lugar y se sienta- verás, te he hecho llamar por un asunto en Pociones.  
  
-¿Se ha quejado el profesor Snape?- pregunta y su cara se entristece más- creí que hacía las cosas bien. Lo he intentado profesora.  
  
-No es nada de eso, bueno, si en cierta parte- me mira con sus esmeraldas- el director a notado tu mejoría en la materia, te estas volviendo un experto en ella y... le gustaría saber si te interesaría ayudar a las tardes al profesor Snape en sus clases.  
  
Se queda callado sorprendido y recuerdo como Albus dijo que tenía una idea para que esos dos se cogieran confianza.  
  
--FLASHBACK—  
  
-Se necesitan uno al otro- dijo- ¿sabes cómo se cambia una persona solitaria?, pues juntándola con otra para que se apoyen entre ellas, ¿no es fantástico?- había sonreído- creo que... si los pongo a trabajar juntos se darán cuenta de la necesidad de tenerse cerca, si, si, eso creo.  
  
-Albus me parece que has olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no se soportan mucho mutuamente- le refresqué la memoria.  
  
-Aaaa querida Minerva, eso es algo que nos hacen creer, me parece a mí que nos esconden algo- se meció la barba dejándome confundida.  
  
--FIN FLASHBAK--  
  
-¿Y qué ha dicho el profesor Snape?- pregunta el chico.  
  
-Esta de acuerdo- de momento es mentira pero confío en que Albus hable con él en estos momentos.  
  
-Pues- se queda pensando- me parece bien.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Si profesora- y desde hace muchísimo tiempo veo su rostro algo más alegre.  
  
-Me alegro- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero voy a otro asunto- por cierto, Harry, ¿has pensado en volver al equipo?, Gryffindor te necesita. Sigo diciendo lo mismo que el año pasado, volverás a tu puesto de buscador y capitán, el señor Thomas solo te remplaza.  
  
-No quiero volver profesora, no me interesa ya el puesto.  
  
-Piénsatelo, siempre serás bienvenido y es una pena desperdiciar tu talento.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Puedes irte, el director ya te avisará de todo.  
  
-Buenas tardes profesora- se marcha.  
  
Espero unos minutos, pensando como l año anterior, a mediado de curso, el chico denegó de su puesto en el equipo diciendo que ya no deseaba volar. Me sorprendí pues estar sobre una escoba era su vida pero supongo que su pena lo ha vencido.  
  
Me acerco a la chimenea y echo un puñado de Polvos Flu y llamo al director.  
  
****ALBUS****  
  
-¿Trabajar con Potter?  
  
Esa ha sido la pregunta de Severus al proponerle mi idea. Veo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Es una broma ¿verdad?  
  
-No- vuelve a quedarse serio- pruébalo, si no te convence pues se rompe el pacto y ya esta.  
  
-¿Pero por qué quieres que trabaje con él?  
  
-Bueno, estas muy ocupado con Defensa y Pociones, Harry te echará una mano, es bueno en ambas asignaturas, además- pongo cara dramática- me preocupa.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurre?  
  
Lo miro por encima las gafas y sonrío en mi interior.  
  
"Ese tono a sido de preocupación querido Severus"  
  
-Tu sabes que su vida no ha sido ni es fácil, has podido ver como todo él ha cambiado, su tristeza y su soledad me preocupa, esta siempre solo, cayado, hace año y medio que no sube en su escoba y sabes que eso era su vida, ¡ay Severus!, no sé como acabará si sigue así, por eso he pensado que ayudándole tal vez vuelva ha tener un poco de ilusión en esos jóvenes ojos.  
  
Se queda callado, asimilando lo oído y me mira.  
  
-Esta bien, que trabaje conmigo, no me irá mal un poco de ayuda.  
  
-Estupendo..¿una taza de té?  
  
-Si por favor.  
  
Al poco Minerva aparece por la chimenea, mejor dicho, su cabeza aparece por el fuego.  
  
-Buenas tardes Albus, Severus.  
  
-Buenas tardes- contestamos.  
  
-¿Has hablado con el chico?- pregunto sin demora.  
  
-Si, hace un rato.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Ha aceptado.  
  
Sonrío contento, todo va funcionando según pensé. Severus parece sorprendido por la decisión de Harry, de seguro pensaba que se negaría.  
  
-Fantástico, mañana podréis empezar- el mago asiente.  
  
-Sabes Albus, le he vuelto a proponer el volver al quidditch.  
  
-¿A aceptado?  
  
-No- la mujer niega con la cabeza- creo que no quiere volver a saber nada sobre volar.  
  
-Lástima, eso lo alegraba y tenía un envidiable talento.  
  
-Creo que insistiré más- añade la bruja- Gryffindor lo necesita.  
  
-Para ganar frente los Slytherin ¿verdad?- dice Severus con tranquilidad mientras bebé el té.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?- se enfada la dama.  
  
-Pues que sin el chico tu equipo es una ruina, es incapaz de ganar al mío, ¿o tengo qué mostrarte el nombre del ganador de la copa del año pasado?- sonríe con malicia.  
  
-Tus serpientes tuvieron un golpe de suerte.  
  
-¡JA! Lo que tu digas.  
  
-Como...  
  
-Señores haya paz- digo para tranquilizar el ambiente.  
  
Los dos se dirigen furiosas miradas, en el terreno de juego son unos adversarios duros, no pierden ni una oportunidad de tirarse indirectas.  
  
Tras esto la bruja se despide de mí y Severus vuelve a su té como si nada  
  
****HARRY****  
  
A la tarde, tal y como me ha indicado el director, me dirijo al despacho de Snape. En parte me alegra tener algo que hacer ya que tengo horas muertas, no me he apuntado precisamente a muchas asignaturas como los demás, la verdad es que al salir de aquí pienso encerrarme en mi propia casa. Detesto estar rodeado de gente.  
  
-Adelante- suena la voz del hombre tras golpear la puerta de su despacho.  
  
Entro en ese lugar que tantas veces me ha visto castigado.  
  
-Buenas tardes profesor.  
  
-Según parece tendremos que trabajar juntos- dice sin saludos- no es que me entusiasme pero necesito ayuda. No tendrá problemas conmigo si hace lo que le mande, nada de holgazanear, ni de estorbar ni desastres. Puede que a veces acabemos tarde pero los fines de semana los tendrá libres para sus tareas, ¿esta de acuerdo?  
  
-Si señor.  
  
-Más le vale- se queda callado y mira los papeles de su mesa- siéntese y empiece a corregir estos trabajos de primero.  
  
Y así lo hago mientras él corrige otros. El silencio nos rodea, ni el vuelo de una mosca se aprecia. Solo el rasgar de las plumas.  
  
-Señor...en la poción de desorientación eran tres gotas de suero del sueño ¿me equivoco?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Así es Potter.  
  
Y de nuevo el silencio. Los minutos van pasando para dar paso a horas. Corrijo tanto ensayos de Defensa como Pociones.  
  
Estoy en ello cuando me da por mirar disimuladamente al hombre frente mía.  
  
Su oscuro cabello cae ligeramente sobre su rostro que esta concentrado en la lectura. Bajo la vista pero la vuelvo a elevar y, por primera vez, me fijo en su perfil.  
  
La nariz es algo ganchuda, eso no puedo negarlo, pero visto así más de cerca le da un aire...¿aristócrata?, la verdad es que no me imagino su rostro con algún detalle diferente. Todo esta bien así. Incluso el cabello no parece tan graso ¿debe ser sedoso?, y su mandíbula es fuerte pero no excesivamente marcada y sus ojos...es un hermoso negro, sobra todo cuando me pierdo en ellos. Un momento ¡ME ESTA MIRANDO!, bajo la vista enseguida algo sonrojado.  
  
Ahora siento su mirada sobre mí, de seguro evalúa el porque de mi observación. Solo deseo que no pregunte y, gracias a los ancestros, no lo hace.  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
Me he quedado sorprendido al pillar a Potter mirándome, como si observara cada trozo de mi rostro. Se ha sonrojado al ser descubierto y baja los ojos.  
  
"Se ve hermoso cuando se sonroja" he de admitir.  
  
Ahora soy yo quien lo mira. De verdad le queda bien el cabello largo, así oculta esa inocencia que lo envuelve. Porque aún lo hace.  
  
Se oye las campanas de media noche en un antiguo reloj del despacho y los dos lo miramos.  
  
-Es tarde señor Potter, será mejor que vaya a dormir.  
  
-Aún quedan algunos ejercicios- dice señalando un pequeño montón de su lado.  
  
-Déjelo, ya lo haré yo.  
  
-Yo...me gustaría acabar, usted también parece cansado- dice con algo de timidez.  
  
La verdad es que si estoy cansado, lo miro y asiento para que continúe. Una hora después hemos acabado los dos.  
  
-Por cierto ¿no tiene hambre?- pregunto.  
  
-No señor.  
  
-Come poco Potter- digo- no es normal esta falta de apetito en un chico de su edad.  
  
-los chicos de mi edad no son como yo...me marcho, buenas noches profesor- inclina el rostro y se va.  
  
El resto de semana pasa con rapidez.  
  
He de admitir que el chico trabaja bien y duro, me ha ayudado, incluso, a preparar pociones. Así que el sábado, como le dije, le doy libre.  
  
-Sabes, creo que Harry no esta tan triste como antes- opina el director en la hora de comer.  
  
Yo solo me encojo de hombros pero mis ojos se dirigen al solitario león que toma su poca comida en silencio.  
  
****HARRY****  
  
Es de noche y estoy sentado en mi cama sin hacer nada. Solo pienso.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Mis ojos se topan con Ron y me incorporo un poco.  
  
-¿Si Ron?- le pregunto, hace mucho que no me decía nada.  
  
-Esto...sabes, he pensado en ir esta noche al pueblo y tomar algo, necesito un descanso ye he pensado...-me mira.  
  
Mi corazón late de alegría, tal vez las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, volvamos a hacer travesuras, a charlar, a confiarnos nuestros secretos. Si, creo que esa salida nos irá bien.  
  
-...que me podrías prestar la capa y el mapa a mí y a Herm, ya sabes, para que no nos pillen.  
  
Toda alegría cae a mis pies.  
  
¿Cómo he podido ser tan iluso?, no se como se me ha ocurrido "acoplarme" en eso, he debido imaginar la realidad.  
  
-Si, cógela- digo sin sentimientos en la voz.  
  
Lo hace, me lo agradece y se va sin mirar atrás.  
  
Espero un buen rato hasta que los demás compañeros se duermen y me voy a dar un paseo nocturno por el castillo. No me importa la falta de capa, igualmente soy invisible para todos.  
  
Estoy paseando algo más de hora y media hasta que llego a una de las torres norte y respiro profundamente el aire fresco. Poco a poco me acerco a la reprisa y miro el paisaje oscuro.  
  
Me siento en el borde con las piernas afuera. Me gusta la tranquilidad de la noche.  
  
Mis ojos se van al cielo cuajado de estrellas, de verdad me gusta observarlo y más cuando no hay nubes que me impidan verla a ella. La estrella cuya nombre comparte con el ser que amé tanto como a mis propios padres. En cierta forma me gustaría estar allí arriba con ellos.  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
Mi sexto sentido me da señales de que hay alguien merodeando por el castillo. Suspiro al pensar que a esa hora de la noche podría estar durmiendo y no vigilando a los "sonámbulos"  
  
-¿Dónde estas pequeño caminante?- me digo.  
  
Sigo el pasillo y cada vez noto mejor una especie de aura de poder, por aquí hay alguien y no es un profesor. Me dirijo a una de las torres norte y siento la cercanía.  
  
Con el sigilo que me acompaña salgo al exterior y entrecierro los ojos para ver en la oscuridad. Allí esta el prófugo.  
  
Me acerco pero me doy cuenta de quien es pero lo peor, donde esta.  
  
-¿No es peligroso estar sobre la reprisa señor Potter?- le pregunto con voz suave para no asustarlo.  
  
Me mira pero no se mueve.  
  
-No lo creo señor.  
  
"Maldita sea, ¿este chiquillo se quiere matar o qué', y encima en mi hora de vigilancia" pienso.  
  
-Por lo que veo ha vuelto a sus excursiones nocturnas- me acerco despacio.  
  
-Si pero tal vez sea la última.  
  
"Se quiere matar" confirmo mentalmente alarmado y pienso rápido el que hacer.  
  
-¿Puedo tomar asiento?  
  
-Si- se aparta un poco.  
  
Tomo sitio a su lado sin temor. La verdad es que yo también estuve allí hace unos años. Permanecemos callados hasta que hablo.  
  
-¿Por qué quiere hacerlo?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Acabar con su vida de esta manera  
  
Noto su mirada de reojo.  
  
-Tal vez- vacila un poco antes de hablar- no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo, todo lo mío esta en otro.  
  
Y sin pensarlo una fina sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.  
  
-¿De qué sonríe profesor?  
  
-Yo también pronuncie exactamente lo mismo hace quince años, justo aquí- señalo la reprisa.  
  
-¿Intentó liberarse de todo?  
  
Bonita manera de describir el suicidio.  
  
-Se podría decir que si.  
  
-¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos?  
  
-Mi propia vida- levanto la vista al cielo- no soportaba la realidad que me rodeaba, tanta muerte, oscuridad y maldad no son buenos si se mezclan. Hacerme mortífago a sido la idiotez más grande que he hecho en mi vida.  
  
-Cuénteme su vida señor- pide el chico.  
  
Y así lo hago. Empiezo ha hablar de cosas que me han marcado profundamente desde mi maldita niñez, cosas que ni a Albus, mi único y mejor amigo, le he contado, cosas...que creí olvidadas.  
  
Hablo y hablo y hablo con la total atención del chico y, tras alguna hora, me callo.  
  
-Cuénteme su vida Potter- pido ahora yo.  
  
Ahora es él quien cuenta sin ser interrumpido.  
  
Una leve franja roja aparece tras las montañas anunciando un nuevo día. Y es allí cuando deja de hablar. Yo solo observo su perfil.  
  
-Harry- se gira al oír su nombre y no su apellido- ¿por qué te he contado todo esto?  
  
-Por lo mismo que me ha hecho hacerlo a mí.  
  
Se a que se refiere, a la necesidad de ser escuchado por un igual.  
  
-Debo irme- se levanta ya en suelo firme- necesito descansar un poco.  
  
-Vaya Potter- yo también me levanto comprobando que son las cinco de la mañana, mi turno a terminado hace tiempo.  
  
-Señor- se gira en la puerta para mirarme y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro- necesitaba esa charla pero...- su sonrisa se hace más sincera- no iba a tirarme al vacío, gracias por todo.  
  
Se marcha y es mi turno de sonreír al pensar en la extraña pero gratificante noche que hemos pasado y al saber que aún conserva toda la cordura.  
  
Me marcho a las mazmorras a ver si puedo dormir unas horas.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************NTS- he vuelto con otro capí después de medio siglo pero cm dije no tengo mucho material ni mucho tiempo pero bueno son 13 hojas, algo es algo, espero poder actualizar antes del jueves porq si no es así no subiré nada hasta dos semanas mínimo porq m voy de vacas jejeje. Bueno muchos os habéis quedado cabreados cn la ignorancia de part d ron y herm, solo diré q uno d ellos pronto se dará cuenta quien es realmente su amigo y le contará un gran secreto. ¿Quién será? Responderé los mensajes en el próximo capítulo, no tengo mucho tiempo, besos. 


	3. capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
****HARRY****  
  
La charla con Snape me ha desahogado mucho, además, me ha hecho ver que no es tan diferente a mí.  
  
Apenas duermo pero permanezco en la cama hasta la hora de comer pero no tengo apetito así que voy a darme una ducha.  
  
El agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo y suelto mi cabello que cae sobre los hombros, cierro los ojos y me quedo allí quieto.  
  
Pasan unos minutos y, sin quererlo, imágenes de los últimos dos años se proyectan en mi mente. Esos fantasmas que me persiguen.  
  
Muerte, dolor, muerte, muerte, pérdida, muerte, soledad, muerte...  
  
Abro los ojos y, aunque no se ven, las lágrimas recorren mi rostro juntándose con las gotas de agua. La respiración se me ha agitado un poco.  
  
Temblando ligeramente me seco y visto con una sencilla túnica oscura y sin pensarlo mucho más salgo de la sala y me dirijo a las partes bajas del castillo. Necesito estar ocupado y que mi mente no este quieta.  
  
-Señor Potter ¿ocurre algo?  
  
Snape me mira extrañado al abrirme la puerta. No es lógico verme en esa parte del castillo y menos un domingo a la tarde.  
  
-Es que...yo...-no he pensado que decir- necesito estar ocupado señor, me preguntaba si tenía algún trabajo para mí.  
  
Me mira fijamente evaluándome y se echa a un lado para dejarme paso a su despacho. Retuerzo mis manos nervioso y de reojo veo como me observa y es cuando me doy cuenta que no llevo las gafas y el cabello esta sin peinar y suelo.  
  
-Potter, tenía prisa por trabajar ¿no?- se refiere a mi desordenado cabello.  
  
-Si- digo sonrojado.  
  
-Bien pues podrá corregir esos trabajos- señala en su mesa un montón de pergaminos.  
  
Me siento bajo su atenta mirada y empiezo la corrección y, aunque no me lo hubiera creído en otra ocasión, me siento tranquilo y protegido. Gracias a un hechizo aprendido el año pasado puedo ver por unas horas sin necesidad de gafas así que no tengo problemas.  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
Me ha sorprendido ver al chico ante la puerta un domingo pero me he dado cuenta que algo le ocurre la pedirme una ocupación. ¿Qué le pasará por haberse "obligado" a venir a toda prisa a mí?  
  
Empieza a corregir trabajos y me siento enfrente con un libro pero mis ojos se elevan un poco para observarlo.  
  
Se ve bien con el cabello libre cayendo sobre su rostro y sus ojos se ven aún más verdes sin la montura.  
  
Ha madurado, sin duda, lo he ido notando desde su cuarto curso.  
  
Apenas una hora más tarde acaba la tarea.  
  
-No tengo nada más para usted Potter- le digo y baja la vista.  
  
-Entonces, buenas tardes señor- se va hacía la puerta.  
  
-Señor Potter si no tiene nada mejor que hacer podría acompañarme a Hogsmeade a por ingredientes.  
  
Se gira y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y asiente así que, a pie porque aún es temprano, nos vamos hacía el pueblo.  
  
Por el camino hablamos un poco de las clases y poco a poco quedamos en silencio admirando los campos de alrededor.  
  
Llegamos al pueblo que esta casi desierto por falta de alumnos y nos dirigimos a la otra punta del pueblo donde entro en una antigua tienda de pociones.  
  
Harry me sigue mirándolo todo, de seguro nunca ha estado aquí.  
  
-¿Qué desea señor Snape?- habla la anciana dueña del lugar.  
  
-Desearía todo esto- y le tiendo un pergamino con los nombres.  
  
-Mmm, creo que lo tengo todo- y desaparece hacía otra sala.  
  
Me giro y sonrío por mis adentros al ver al chico mirando fijamente un ojo de dragón con sus nervios con cara de asco y casi bizco por estar tan cerca.  
  
-Se sorprendería al saber la multitud de utilidades que tiene ese ojo.  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
Sigue inspeccionando la tienda y yo le voy explicando algunas cosas hasta que la anciana aparece con todo lo pedido, le pago y salimos.  
  
-¿Le apetece pasear un poco?  
  
-Si profesor.  
  
Y así lo hacemos. Los pocos magos y brujas que se cruzan a nuestro paso nos miran algo sorprendidos pero no lo comentamos, miramos los escaparates, en especial el de quidditch.  
  
El moreno se queda mirando la Nimbus 2006 con algo de nostalgia y a una túnica de campeonato.  
  
-¿Por qué no vuelve al equipo de su casa?- le pregunto- volar era su mayor sueño.  
  
-Otras cosas también eran mi mayor sueño y no pudo ser- me dice y no lo entiendo mucho.  
  
Seguimos paseando con una agradable charla sobre todo un poco hasta la heladería.  
  
-¿Le apetece algo?  
  
-Si señor.  
  
Nos sentamos y al minuto viene el dueño con un helado de canela para el ojiverde y un té helado para mí. Permanecemos unos minutos en silencio y me doy cuenta que la mirada del chico esta fija en un punto concreto, con disimulo me giro ligeramente y veo de que se trata.  
  
Al final del camino se alza la casa de los gritos algo lejana y tras ésta, aún más lejos, la colina donde ocultó a su padrino años atrás al ser un fugitivo. Voy a decir algo pero tampoco se el qué así que la cierro y terminamos.  
  
Volvemos al castillo cuando empieza a anochecer en completo silencio. De vez en cuando lo veo de reojo como se encoge en su oscura túnica temblando. La tarde ha refrescado u no trae más que la prenda así que me quito la capa y se la poso sobre sus hombros. Me mira sorprendido.  
  
-Me gusta el frío- digo simplemente.  
  
Su mirada me lo agradece y cierra la capa en su pecho, le va algo grande pero no excesivamente.  
  
****HARRY****  
  
Ya es casi de noche cuando entramos en el castillo que por la hora que es debe reunir a sus habitantes en el Comedor. Paramos en las escaleras y nos miramos.  
  
-¿No cena Potter?  
  
-No señor, no tengo apetito así que aprovecharé para repasar un poco.  
  
-Esta bien, vaya directo a su sala y no vagabundee por los pasillos.  
  
-No señor, buenas noches.  
  
Subo hasta la Torre Gryffindor donde me siento enfrente la chimenea y es al poco que noto que aún llevo la capa prestada. Me la quito y percibo algo. Acerco la tela y siento el suave aroma a romero tras la lluvia, es tenue pero muy agradable.  
  
No es una colonia ni un gel, parece más el propio olor del hombre ¿de dónde debe ser?  
  
Llegan los miembros de mi casa que ríen y juegan a mi alrededor sin mirarme. De seguro se hubieran extrañado al verme perdido en mis pensamientos, abrazado a una capa y oliendo ese relajador olor en otras circunstancias.  
  
El día de mañana, lunes, de nuevo empiezan las clases y me veo yendo de clase en clase con algún punto para Gryffindor. Por alguna extraña razón solo miro mi reloj para ver que las manecillas reflejen la hora de ir al despacho de Snape, algo que años atrás me parecía un crimen.  
  
Pero la hora llega y voy hacía allí, me sorprendo ver al maestro en la clase de pociones con un joven alumno de primero de su propia casa dándole instrucciones.  
  
-No Peter, mueva la varita así o el hechizo no surgirá efecto...un poco más a la derecha- le enseña con la suya propia.  
  
-¿Profesor Snape?- toco a la puerta ya abierta.  
  
Los dos me miran y el mayor me hace señas para que me acerque.  
  
-Potter, enséñele al joven Peter como debe realizar un hechizo repelente, así podré atender otros asuntos.  
  
-Si señor- miro al chico- empecemos.  
  
Y con paciencia le muestro los movimientos, la pronunciación y la mejor manera de repeler un hechizo leve. Tras quince minutos consigue hacerlo con un débil rictusempra lanzado por mí.  
  
-Estupendo Peter- le felicito.  
  
-Gracias Harry- dice alegre por ser capaz de dominar el hechizo.  
  
-Puede irse ya- oímos al maestro decir desde su asiento y así lo hace el joven no sin antes sonreírme y agradecerme d nuevo la ayuda. Me acerco al mago que ha dejado una silla enfrente suya- tiene habilidad en la enseñanza Potter.  
  
-He tenido buenos maestros- fijo mis ojos en los suyos.  
  
Esa tarde compruebo la corrección de unas pociones de tercero y después ayudo a buscar algún ejercicio para Defensa.  
  
-Por cierto señor, se me olvidó devolvérsela ayer- del bolsillo, reducida y doblada, saco su capa que, tras devolverle su tamaño se la tiendo- muchas gracias.  
  
Inclina el rostro tomándola.  
  
Lo miro durante un rato hasta que me atrevo a hablar.  
  
-Profesor...bueno que ayer noté un agradable aroma a romero en su capa y...me preguntaba de donde es usted ya que no parece una colonia.  
  
Levanta una ceja sorprendido.  
  
-Tiene un olfato muy agudo señor Potter- me sonrojo levemente- soy de Escocia, mis antepasados eran magos de la naturaleza, de allí el romero.  
  
-¿Magos de la naturaleza?  
  
-Son magos que conviven en el medio estudiando sus propiedades, plantas medicinales entre otras. Generación tras generación deja algún que otro rastro, éste, en este caso, es el aroma.  
  
-Pues me agrada- ambas cejas se elevan y bajo la vista avergonzado.  
  
Más tarde me deja tiempo para mis propios deberes que he traído, entre ellos la explicación y efectos de una poción. No tengo ni idea como realizarlo.  
  
-Es sencillo Potter- dice a mis espaldas al volver de una estantería.  
  
-No la comprendo señor.  
  
-Entonces hágala, le será más sencilla la explicación.  
  
-No es justo por mi parte- digo refiriéndome a los demás alumnos.  
  
-Nada es justo en este mundo.  
  
Así que preparo los ingredientes y un caldero que coloco al fuego. Poco a poco y con destreza corto, echo y remuevo el contenido. El hombre permanece tras de mí vigilando los pasos que doy. Llega el momento de añadir el más peligroso ingrediente, una escama de lagarto del fuego. Un solo movimiento brusco y toda la mazmorra explotaría. Dudo unos instantes.  
  
-Tenga el pulso tranquilo- dice el hombre pero ve que no es así, con cuidado se pone tras mía mirando sobre mi hombro y coge mi mano entre la suya- tranquilo.  
  
Con delicadeza desliza las dos manos, la suya y la mía, hasta la superficie donde me va indicando como soltar la escama y así lo hago sin provocar una catástrofe. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y Snape continúa en su posición.  
  
-Ahora remueva cinco veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj y tres en sentido contrario...con precaución.  
  
Cogemos el cucharón y se inclina un poco para mostrarme el movimiento.  
  
Su cabello roza mi mejilla y me asombro por lo sedoso que parece, ¿qué tacto tendrán?, el romero y un delicado aroma a loción de afeita lo rodean y, sin pensarlo, cierro los ojos para captar mejor esas sensaciones y la caricia de su piel en mi mano. Tersa y suave a pesar de trabajar tanto entre agresiones de pociones.  
  
Desearía reposar en su pecho, besando sus manos y enredando mis dedos en su cabello.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien Potter?  
  
Abro los ojos asustado al saber que he estado metido en mi mundo fantaseando con él. Por Dios ¡he fantaseado con Snape!  
  
-Si...si señor- y con la vista baja me aparto un poco de él provocando que entrecierre los ojos al ver mi reacción.  
  
****ALBUS****  
  
-¿Cómo va las tardes con Harry?- le pregunto al hombre de mi derecha que deja de comer y me mira.  
  
-Bastante bien Albus.  
  
-Me alegro saberlo y...¿cómo lo notas?  
  
-Aún es muy reservado, apenas habla sino es por responderme pero he conseguido derrumbar un poco sus barreras- observo como dirige sus ojos en un punto del Comedor, lo sigo y sonrío interiormente al ver que mira al ojiverde- pero su carencia de apetito me preocupa.  
  
-Mmm, podrías quedarte algún día con él y vigilarlo- le comento- si sigue sin probar apenas nada...lo veo crudo.  
  
-Lo sé- sigue mirando al chico que esta en una esquina solo con un vaso de zumo de calabaza y una miseria de puré.  
  
Y me sorprendo al rato observando cada gesto de cada uno durante la comida, captando el aura oscura de Harry que no separa los ojos de la mesa y la vigilancia de Severus. No deja de mirarlo, grabando en sus retinas cada gesto del más joven.  
  
"¿Qué piensas Severus?, ¿qué escondes en tu interior que haga que no apartes tus ojos del chico?, tal vez..." una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y me dedico a los postres "tal vez"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************NTS- millones d años después d la última actualización, casi en la extinción de la especie humana, vuelvo con otro capítulo. ¿Por qué sigo tardando TANTO? Sencillo y frustrante, estoy en un punto d la historia, cerca dl slash (ya era hora!!) y...mi beta se ha largado d vacaciones o esta d huelga, una d dos. Mi cerebro s ha secado d ideas, m cuesta mucho escribir ahora mismo, creo q necesito un empujoncito de esa chica q m ladra para q continúe en cada cambio de clase. Cris, nena, q estoy en paro ^-^ pero mañana es lunes y empiezo clases así q, tal vez y solo tal vez, mi beta vuelva junto a los empujones d esa segunda lokilla jejeje. ¡Ah! Para quien le interese, pasaros por otro fic mío d lucius/draco, no es incesto, ya lo veréis si lo leéis.  
  
S lo dedico cn especial cariño a alima21 por tan maravillosas traducciones, sois las mejores chicas, s os agradece q hagáis esto por aquellos (incluida profundamente yo) q no nos enteramos cn el inglés ni a tiros. Gracias y besos.  
  
Siwart- gracias, a mí también m gusta esta pareja, la adoro.  
  
Anna potter- ron y hermione no s portan nada correctamente pero cambiarán, al menos uno d ellos, no es jueves pero lo he bajado jejeje besos.  
  
.- bonito nick ^_^ no t conozco pero si t describo tan bien es q, tu cm yo, a veces hemos sentido esa soledad q nos rodea, t entiendo en cierta manera.  
  
Lunalunera- gracias, m alegro q t guste y...perdón por no haberlo seguido antes.  
  
Gala Snape- no esta dl todo solo, sev esta allí, cerca, muy cerca, entra y dale esas buenas patadas, las q quieras. Uno d ellos volverá a su lado, tranquila. Sip, a mi también m gustó la charla entre los dos, abrazos.  
  
Txiri- aún no esta tan mal para querer matarse y no creo q llegue a estarlo, y si, ron es d todo menos un buen amigo.  
  
Amazona Verde- los dos "amigos" no piensan en la verdadera amistad pero eso cambiará, al menos en uno d ellos y para bien d harry.  
  
Kendra Duvoa- si, a veces una buena charla vale más q todo el oro dl mundo, lo dl amigo...has acertado, ron no es q m caiga mal pero no se, no lo veo cm el eterno amigo.  
  
Sakura Snape- por supuesto q sev y harry s necesitan, muchísimo. Pues espero seguir así porq más adelante m han salido unas cosas.... hst pronto.  
  
Alejandra V- gracias, espero q t siga gustando. Ron y herm s separaron d harry por el pelirrojo más q nada, porq solo pensaba en él y su chica, en estar juntos sin un "sobrant" algo así más o menos.  
  
Velia- sip, es muy tentador tener a harry para el solito y más ahora q trabajan juntos, d moment s controla pero...cuanto resistirá? Yo es q los veo tan iguales en el fondo. No es nada latoso leer dos mensajes tuyos continuos, al revés. La verdad es q si, la historia va poco a poco, cn pautas, descubriéndose. Besos.  
  
BlackLady- m alegra saber q lo encuentras lindo y harry ya no esta cn sus "amigos" por culpa d ellos ya q lo alejaron, más por culpa dl pelirrojo, al querer estar solo cn su chica y nadie más, sin "estorbos".  
  
Amaly Malfoy- muchas gracias por decir q t ha emocionado mi fic, m siento honrada, luz hay, tras un pasillo pero hay y mucha. La verdad es q harry no s merece nada d lo q l pasa ni lo q l ha pasado, es demasiado bueno para el mundo q lo rodea. Y si, disfruto las vacaciones aunq mañana s acaban, y espero q tu también hayas disfrutado las tuyas.  
  
Micky- muchas gracias, la d "¿es una orden..." a mi también m gusta mucho, tuve buena mano para escribirlo ^-^ (toma flores) bueno casi no m conecto al messenger pero t envié un e-mail para conocernos y eso, espero q lo hayas recibido. Besos.  
  
Bueno creo q no m dejo a nadie, hsta pronto. 


	4. capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4  
  
****SEVERUS****  
  
-Señor Potter, es algo tarde así que ¿por qué no se queda a cenar?  
  
Me mira sorprendido por la propuesta, son alrededor de las diez cuando acabamos las tareas tanto suyas como de ambos.  
  
-No querría molestarlo profesor, además, no tengo mucho apetito.  
  
-¿Se ha dado cuenta que esa a sido su respuesta desde que empezó el curso?- sus mejillas adquieren un color rojizo- Potter, su salud le preocupa al director y...a mí- he dudado un segundo pero he sacado lo que siento- apenas come y si lo hace es una miseria ¿se ha visto?- paseo una mano delante suya- es un chico de diecisiete años en plena adolescencia pero su peso es muy inferior al normal ¡esta en los huesos!  
  
-Pero no tengo hambre- se intenta defender.  
  
-Eso es lo que cree- me acerco un paso- sabe Potter, creo que intenta destruirse usted mismo para no ver más el mundo de soledad que le rodea.  
  
Sus ojos se oscurecen y unas lágrimas luchan por salir. Me reprimo a mí mismo por lo dicho pero la verdad es que es lo que siento y se ve a primera vista.  
  
Siento como se destruye poco a poco y no.. puedo consentirlo. No quiero ver lo que se hace. Deseo tanto volverlo a ver como antes, feliz, radiante y con ganas de vivir el día a día, cumpliré la promesa echa al director cueste lo que cueste, devolveré al Harry de antes.  
  
-Acepte una cena- suavizo el tono.  
  
-Esta bien- suspira.  
  
Pido la cena que es llevada por un elfo y nos sentamos en el sofá frente al fuego. No hablamos de nada en particular mientras comemos, más bien dicho, mientras como. El chico se limita a pincha aquí y allá su bistec con patatas.  
  
-Frío no esta bueno Potter y deje de pinchar que la carne ya esta muerta y coma.  
  
Con desgana va cortando, masticando y tragando el contenido del plato. Va despacio pero al menos come. A la mitad hace un intento de dejarlo pero mi mirada le advierte que no lo haga así que sigue hasta que no queda nada y deja los cubiertos algo enfadado. Suspiro.  
  
-Harry, hago esto por ti no por mí- razono.  
  
-Lo sé- es casi un susurro.  
  
Le tiendo otro plato y lo mira, su rostro s relaja al ver un trozo de pastel de chocolate y lo coge.  
  
-Todo- le recuerdo.  
  
Y así lo hace, bocado a bocado.  
  
Yo solo miro como muerde el negro dulce y de vez en cuando pasa la punta de la lengua por sus rojizos labios.  
  
¿Habrán sido probados por alguien?  
  
Es una buena pregunta ante el chico que fue de oro. Debió ser todo un conquistador aunque la verdad es que nunca lo he visto en actitud algo cariñosa con otra chica o chico ue no fueran los hermanos Weasley y Granger.  
  
-He terminado- su voz me saca de ese mundo que tanto me adentro últimamente y lo miro.  
  
Mis ojos chispean sonrientes al ver en la comisura derecha un pequeño rastro de chocolate haciéndole ver como un niño goloso.  
  
-Tu cara lo demuestra- se extraña.  
  
Elevo una mano y, casi en una caricia, le retiro el dulce con un dedo pero el tacto es incontrolable.  
  
¿Debe ser tan aterciopelada cómo parece?  
  
Otro dedo roza su piel blanquecina seguido de otro.  
  
Lo es, es terciopelo puro, blanco y sedoso sin rastro de la primera barba. Delicioso. Lo miro a los ojos y veo que me observa, estoy tentado de apartarme, en realidad no se que diablos hago pero una cosa suave, húmeda y caliente capta mi atención.  
  
Su joven lengua, más bien la punta de ésta, lame el chocolate de mi dedo que le he retirado antes. Una extraña chispa de electricidad recorre mi espalda ante el contacto queriendo más.  
  
-Siempre me ha gustado el chocolate- dice.  
  
De nuevo vuelvo a la realidad y retiro la mano asustado de mi propio acto.  
  
"¿Qué hago por Merlín?"  
  
Me levanto de su lado separándome de ese calor tenue que emana y es cuando el reloj anuncia las once.  
  
-Es tarde señor Potter, será mejor que vaya a su torre antes de que Filch se regocije por imponerle un castigo.  
  
-Si señor- se levanta poniéndose la capa- buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches- y antes de irse del todo añado- por cierto, a partir de mañana a las ocho de la mañana lo quiero aquí para vigilar sus comidas, que descanse.  
  
Inclina el rostro y se va, me siento de nuevo y mis ojos bajan a la mano que ha tenido el privilegio de tocar al chico, aún siento una especie de cosquilleo. En uno de ellos aún queda un diminuto rastro de chocolate donde ha lamido y con gran tentativa lo elevo a mis propios labios notando la dulzura.  
  
****HARRY****  
  
Ha sido extraño el contacto del hombre pero a la vez apreciado. Tiene largos dedos, firmes. Me pregunto si toca o a tocado algún instrumento. Un piano tal vez.  
  
Con suavidad, rozando y recorriendo las teclas como ha hecho con mi mejilla.  
  
Emanaba un calor que hace tiempo creí olvidado, sentir otro contacto que no fuera el mío me ha hecho recordar esos días que fui "querido" por otra gente. Me he sentido tan a gusto, incluso protegido, que he lamido su dedo, no por el chocolate sino por, digamos, probar a que sabe el hombre.  
  
Aún siento su contacto en mi rostro, aún estando ya en la cama y pasada la media noche.  
  
¿Cómo sería estar entre sus brazos?  
  
Últimamente me lo pregunto ya que he olvidado el gesto aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca he estado en brazos de nadie.  
  
¿Llegará ese día?  
  
No lo se.  
  
Tal y como quedamos estoy a las ocho en punto frente a su despacho esperando el permiso para entrar que no tarda en dármelo. Ocupamos una mesa donde veo algunos platos con tostadas, mermeladas y algo menos ligero junto a fruta.  
  
-¿Ha descansado bien Potter?- me pregunta ante la palidez y las ojeras.  
  
-No mucho señor- pero cayo, no quiero hablar ni recordar las pesadillas que me rodean.  
  
-Esta bien- comprende el silencio- desayune lo que desee  
  
Cojo una tostada, voy a comerla cuando veo su mirada, cojo otra pero sigue mirándome.  
  
-¿Qué?, no querrá cebarme para comerme- digo. (nta- cebarm es engordar, para q entendáis mi lenguaje de barrio ^-^ )  
  
Eleva una ceja pero, ante mi sorpresa, empieza a reír. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y empezamos a desayunar. Al final ha conseguido que coma tres tostadas, beicon y dos manzanas, todo un record.  
  
-Le espero a la hora de la comida Potter.  
  
-Si profesor.  
  
Me dirijo a la Entrada para ir a Cuidados pero en ella veo a Ron y a Hermione que salen del Comedor, me miran y se acercan.  
  
-Hola Harry.  
  
Elevo los ojos hasta los castaños de la chica y luego miro al pelirrojo.  
  
-Te devolvemos esto- del bolsillo se saca la capa y el mapa que me lo tiende- gracias.  
  
-De nada- lo meto en mi propio bolsillo y voy a irme cuando Herm habla de nuevo.  
  
-Harry ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Bien ¿por qué?  
  
-Es que te veo, no sé, más ¿alegre? No como últimamente y me preguntaba...  
  
-Tal vez tenga a alguien que se preocupa por mí, no como otros- y sin decir ni esperar nada más me voy a los terrenos donde Hagrid nos espera con unas crías de dragón chinos.  
  
Ante mi sorpresa el rubio serpiente esta hablando con él mientras sostiene en sus brazos a un pequeño y rojizo dragón.  
  
-Hola Harry- saluda el semigigante.  
  
-Hola Hagrid, Draco y...- miro al animalito- Draquito.  
  
El rubio entrecierra los ojos mirándome pero al instante sonríe.  
  
-Hola Harry, veo que tu humor a cambiado.  
  
-Tal vez- voy a acariciar al dragón pero intenta morderme y alejo la mano- tu chiquitín tiene tu carácter Slytherin.  
  
-Lo se- y lo abraza como si de su hijo se tratase.  
  
Ya todos llegados el adulto nos explica que, tras muchos ruegos, el ministerio le permite al colegio tener a cinco dragones chinos para proteger el lugar. Éstos en comparación a los demás no crecen más de dos metros y son muchísimo más dóciles y leales pero como deben acostumbrarse a los alumnos los han traído casi recién sacados del cascarón por lo tanto nuestra "misión" es cuidarlos y alimentarlos hasta llegado el metro de estatura. Los cinco oscilan entre el rojo y el negro.  
  
-Coged uno entre un par de alumnos y alimentadlos y jugad con ellos- dice feliz el hombre de barba.  
  
-¿Quieres compartir a Draqui conmigo?- me dice el rubio platino que no deja ni un momento al dragón.  
  
-Si.  
  
Nos sentamos un poco más alejados de los demás sobre la hierba con un cuenco repleto de toda clase de carne, Draco se la da al animalito que mueve sus alitas contento.  
  
-Me encantan estos animales- comenta- cuanto me gustaría tener uno pero...no lo creo posible.  
  
Tras darle toda la comida empieza a correr un poco con el dragón tras él como si de una mascota se tratase.  
  
Lo observo y veo su sonrisa, se ve feliz, tras años lo es. Recuerdo nuestras peleas desde primer curso, nuestros insultos y rivalidades, de cuando lo llegué a odiar pero ante todo recuerdo la batalla donde derroté al Lord. Allí vi ante mis ojos a Draco cambiar de bando y de cómo, casi al mismo tiempo que yo acabé con Voldemort, él mataba a su padre. Con odio y sin dudar. Escupiendo a sus pies sin derramar lágrimas.  
  
-No más légrimas ni súplicas ni dolor, se acabó padre- le había dicho al cuerpo del hombre que yacía sin vida.  
  
Por un tiempo estuvo triste, por muy malvado que hubiera sido Lucius era su padre pero le queda Narcisa para estar a su lado y vivir la libertad robada desde su nacimiento. La tiene a ella, a su madre. Pero yo no. No tengo a nadie.  
  
-¿Harry?- parpadeo un par de veces y veo los grises ojos fijos en mí- ¿te ocurre algo?, te he llamado tres veces.  
  
-Lo siento, estaba pensando...¿quieres algo?  
  
-No, solo saber si de verdad estas bien- se sienta a mi lado con el dragón entre los dos medio dormido- sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, somos amigos ¿no?  
  
Asiento.  
  
Amigos...palabra casi olvidada pero esta allí. De verdad el rubio ha cambiado, en un año me ha dado tanta confianza como Ron y Herm en seis pero hay cosas que no le cuento ni a mi alma y eso me distancia de cierta manera de su persona, el único que aún me ve sin tenerme como la sombra invisible.  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dedico una triste sonrisa que es captada por el chico pero no lo dice, solo se queda a mi lado, dejándome pensar pero sin robarme su cercanía  
  
-¿Le ocurre algo Potter?  
  
De nuevo esa pregunta pero ahora es dicha por Snape a la hora de la comida ya que estoy en su despacho sentado frente a él.  
  
-No señor.  
  
-¿Esta seguro?  
  
Lo miro a los ojos y veo preocupación, me hundo en ese iris oscuro y de nuevo siento la necesidad de contarle todo lo que siento.  
  
-Es que...echo de menos tantas cosas- suspiro.  
  
-Todos lo hacemos.  
  
Si pero ese todos no echad de menos las mismas cosas que yo.  
  
-¿Qué echas de menos Harry?- pregunta.  
  
-Pues- pienso la mejor manera de decirlo- echo de menos a muchas personas, la amistad, una sonrisa, un abrazo, cariño, incluso algo de amor, nada más. Solo pido que alguien este a mi lado, solo eso, nada del otro mundo pero es tanto para mí.  
  
Se queda callado mirándome y vuelvo a suspirar.  
  
-Debo irme, me toca Adivinación- digo levantándome de la mesa y pensando en la infinidad de escalones que debo subir- señor- me despido y me marcho.  
  
Diez minutos antes de empezar la clase llego al rellano donde casi todos los alumnos esperan la escalera que aparece mágicamente dándonos paso a la aula alumbrada tenuemente con aroma a incienso y con un calor sofocante.  
  
Me siento tras del todo y al poco la profesora Trelawny aparece como un insecto con pulseras.  
  
-Queridos niños, veo vuestra aura bien nutrida así que es buen momento para las cartas, os la podéis echar a vosotros mismos. Expandid la mente y relajaos, que vuestros dotes adivinatorios fluyan.  
  
Como odio la asignatura pero no pienso quitarme de ella, es esto o Runas Antiguas. Al menos aquí me invento alguna desgracia futura y apruebo.  
  
Con desgana barajo las cartas y las echo, como suponía no veo nada más que los dibujos de éstas.  
  
-Mmmm, interesante tus cartas.  
  
Me sobresalto al oír a la mujer tras mía.  
  
-Veo tristeza, mucha tristeza...un alma oscura...pero veo un haz de esperanza, luz para su oscuridad...hay alguien que se dará cuenta de lo que realmente le importa...uummm, y ese alguien le corresponderá, o sí, veo amor- me mira- poco falta para encontrar a un ser igual que tú para amar y ser amado.  
  
Se aleja y levanto una ceja.  
  
"Un momento ¡no ha predicho mi muerte!, creo que algo le pasa a su ojo interior" pienso solamente sin percatarme de lo último.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************NTS- de nuevo aquí, he encontrado telarañas y todo en la carpeta del fic pero las he echado ^-^ ya falta menos para que "la luz" llegue a harry y pueda amar y ser amado. Una cosa ¿alguien ha visto la nueva versión d Peter Pan?, aunq os parezca q sea d niños esta MUY bien, cn nuevos efectos pero lo q m sorprendió, ya q no lo sabía, es ver q dl papel dl padre d Wendy y sus hermanos y dl Capitán Garfio lo hace ni más ni menos q Jasón Isaacs, el q hace d Lucius Malfoy, no esta nada mal, tiene unos ojazos azules preciosos y dl resto tampoco tiene mucho desperdicio ^-^  
  
Fenix- gracias, y sip , harry y sev s empiezan a juntar poco a poco. Sobre el primer fic q hice d "el profesor" pues la verdad es q no lo continuaré publicando porq no m gusta nada y si no lo hace pues s m hace eterno pasarlo al ordenador y prefiero hacer otras mucho más interesantes y no molestas al preguntar, tranquila aunq perdón por no hacer q puedas continuar leyéndolo.  
  
Gala Snape- harry va reaccionando pero costará un poco q vuelva a ser feliz, y continuará abriéndose para sevie y es q... ¿quién no lo haría? Jejeje  
  
Pupi-chan- ron y herm si lo han dejado d lado pero pronto uno d ellos s dará cuenta d su error y el romance llegará. A mi también m gusta la pareja y aunq sean pocos los fics d ellos sn muy buenos y gracias por decir q t gustan mis fics, besos.  
  
BlackLady- m alegra saber q estas allí ^-^ espero q t parezcan bonitos o interesant los demás y sobre cntestart...dime o pregúntame lo q quieras ok? Abrazos.  
  
GabyKinomoto- gracias y a mi también m encanta el yaoi y espero continuarlo cn más rapidez "ana reza para q sea así"  
  
RAC- yo también amo a la pareja y adoro a snape, es mi hombre perfecto. Por lo q parece harry no t cae muy bien pero buno, no desaparecerá o pobre sev q haría sin él aunq...m tiene a mí juajuajuajua ¬¬  
  
Kendra Duvoa- más o menos los dos s dan cuenta al mismo tiempo d lo q sienten y mi beta ha vuelto a medias pero bueno, al menos he subido un pequeño capí. Besos  
  
Fallen Fan- gracias, m halagas al decir q es magnífico, si, de momento ron y herm no tienen palabras, uuooo eso si m halaga al saber q toy en tu lista de favoritos, d nuevo gracias y besos.  
  
Amaly Malfoy- m agrada saber q gracias a mi t gusta esta pareja, la verdad es q es mi favorita, voy mostrando todos los sentimientos aunq la verdad, creo q voy muy despacio y no llego aún al slash ni nada pero bueno. Es cierto, harry es único en el mundo, lo q ha pasado él ni cien magos lo pasarán en toda su vida, d verdad crees q escribo bello? Pues yo creía q era d lo más normalito, sin mucho significado pero gracias por decírmelo, abrazos.  
  
Txiri- la verdad es q la soledad en sí es lo peor pero aún estando rodeado d gent y ser invisible es peor, tu amiga tiene razón al decir lo q dice. Y si, s juntarán pronto.  
  
Luzy Snape- bueno aún teniendo paro lo hago lo mejor q puedo y la verdad es q no tener beta es lo peor, t entiendo perfectamente y tranqui tu también, ya subirás cuando puedas o tengas inspiración ^-^  
  
Alejandra V- incluso sev d s sorprend d si mismo al preocuparse tanto por un potter pero, ¿cuándo no lo ha hecho? , es su "misión" en el mundo, a mi también m encanta la pareja y si será un fic largo... pues no se, supongo q más o menos cm los demás. Hsta pronto.  
  
Velia- entre los dos empieza a florecer lo q s llama "las mariposas dl amor" , lo q l ocurre a harry es q esat cn la moral por los suelos, demasiado deprimido, no tiene mucho para seguir en el mundo pero alguien s encargará d q no sea así jejejeje. Puede q si, q podrían padecer algo por ignorar al chico pero todo cambiará, o si. Besos.  
  
Sakura Snape- yo bien ¿y tu cm tas? No t preocupes si has tardado, si se llevarán mejor MUCHO mejor, lo dl paseo yo también quiero, le pediré una cita al hombre, aceptará? Bueno yo haré q acepte, puedo escribirlo juajuajaua ¬¬ hst otra. 


	5. capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Tras Adivinación vamos a Defensa donde Snape nos dice que hoy será una lección práctica.  
  
-Si hay suerte hoy quedará en vuestras mentes un poco de sabiduría- mira a Neville- os enseñaré un hechizo de magia oscura que os mostrará lo que teme vuestro adversario, que es lo que más le perturba, su punto débil...poneos en parejas.  
  
El resto de compañeros se junta entre si menos yo.  
  
SEVERUS   
  
Miro a la clase y todos ya están preparados, les doy las instrucciones y me giro para ir a mi mesa cuando veo a un chico sentado.  
  
-Señor Potter- gira hacía mi.  
  
-No tengo pareja señor- se disculpa.  
  
-No importa, hará el ejercicio conmigo ¿le parece?- asiente y se levanta para ponerse delante mía- antes que nada intente echármelo a mi.  
  
Se prepara apuntándome.  
  
-Debilius visium.  
  
El hechizo da de lleno en mí pero con un solo movimiento lo deshago. Los alumnos no nos hacen caso ya que can a lo suyo riendo o intentando hacer el hechizo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- pregunta el moreno sorprendido.  
  
-Eso se sabrá en la próxima clase, venga ahora le echaré yo el hechizo.  
  
-No sé el contra hechizo profesor- se excusa.  
  
-Pero será interesante saber su punto débil....Debilius visium.  
  
Le da y en segundos veo en mi cabeza imágenes del chico. Lo veo llorando en un cementerio que reconozco como donde esta su padrino y Lupin. Esta solo, arrodillado frente a las lápidas, por alguna razón siento su dolor y su soledad.  
  
La imagen cambia para verlo en una casa extraña, oscura y fría, mucho más mayor, con el cabello veteado de gris, esta sentado frente a la chimenea apagada con la vista perdida, aún con menos vida que ahora y de nuevo solo.  
  
Y lo siento, su miedo, su perturbación, su punto débil es la soledad. Teme morir sin nadie a su lado, sin importarle a ningún ser humano. Quedarse hasta la eternidad entre las cuatro paredes de lo que parece su casa.  
  
Solo, solo, solo...  
  
-Solo.  
  
Vuelvo en mí de la visión y se que lo último lo ha susurrado él, miro su rostro y lo veo con los ojos cerrados y gruesas lágrimas cayendo por éstos. Abre esas dos esmeraldas enrojecidas y las clava en mí.  
  
No digo nada.  
  
El timbre nos saca de ese trance y casi en un parpadeo desaparece envuelto en la capa.  
  
Siento la necesidad de verlo de nuevo, que este conmigo y yo con él así que la espera hasta la hora cuando viene a ayudarme se me hace eterna.  
  
Cinco, diez, quince minutos pasan y no llega, ni siquiera para la cena. Me preocupo y mucho por ello salgo a buscarlo, seguro que no esta en su torre. Voy a la torre de Astronomía pero no esta, en los pasillos tampoco así que, cansado de buscarlo, utilizo la Oclumancia y lo siento en el lago.  
  
Me adentro en la oscuridad de los terrenos y, bajo un árbol en la orilla, veo su figura tan conocida, me acerco y me pongo a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Harry?, no has venido al despacho.  
  
Me mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros, suspira y se levanta para estar a mi altura.  
  
-¿Alguna vez ha sentido que sería más útil si no estuviera aquí?- pregunta.  
  
-Muchas veces- me sincero.  
  
De nuevo el silencio perturbador, lo miro. La luna lo ilumina tenuemente dándole un aspecto de fragilidad mayor que nunca y recuerdo lo visto en clase. Estoy un paso atrás que él y mis ojos se centran en su espalda ¿cómo sería abrazarlo?  
  
Levanto un poco un brazo hasta él pero paro ya que el momento puede romperse pero ¿y si no hay otro momento?  
  
Con cautela, sin prisa, me sitúo más cerca y como una caricia lo rodeo dejándolo entre mis brazos, siento como se tensa.  
  
-Deja de pensar por unos minutos, no te atormentes más- le susurro cerca del oído.  
  
Tras mis palabras se relaja permitiéndome cerrar más el abrazo.  
  
Su aroma a canela me llena y me acerco más a su cabello, inspiro dándome cuenta de lo tranquilizador que es. Una mano del chico se cierra sobre una mía agarrándola.  
  
¿Cómo sería besar su cuello?  
  
Con la misma cautela de antes inclino el rostro y me quedo a centímetros de la piel, siento cada reacción suya y noto como estrecha aún más su mano y cierra los ojos.  
  
Tomando esto como clara invitación poso los labios en su cuello. Es tan firme y sedoso como he imaginado porque si, he imaginado como sería besar al chico y no una sola vez la verdad.  
  
Vuelvo a besar y empiezo ha recorrer su cuello casi sin separar los labios de él, suspira y me encuentro en la zona donde se junta con el hombro y, sin pensarlo, le doy un leve mordisco. Su reacción es echar la cabeza a un lado para dejarme más libertad. ¿Acaso le gusta lo qué le estoy haciendo?, porque a mí me enloquece.  
  
Muerdo, beso y absorbo la zona dejándole una marca rojiza que es acompañada por dos más.  
  
-Mmmm- deja escapar sin remediarlo  
  
Mi sangre hierve como hace años y necesito sentir un contacto más íntimo.  
  
-¿Puedo besarte pequeño ángel?- susurro.  
  
Todo ocurre como en cámara lenta, gira su cuerpo sin romper el abrazo quedando frente a frente, noto un brillo en esas esmeraldas que creí no ver nunca ente mí: deseo.  
  
-Si.  
  
Trago saliva pero no voy a acobardarme, no ahora. De nuevo inclino un poco el rostro hasta capturar esos rojizos labios que se mueven hasta acoplarse.  
  
¡Dios! Es un pecado afrodisíaco.  
  
Sus manos se elevan a mis hombros y yo acaricio su mejilla haciendo que se estremezca. Como si del mejor dulce se tratase paso la lengua por su labio inferior consiguiendo que los abra.  
  
¿Por qué no adentrarme?  
  
Y así lo hago, acariciando mi lengua con la suya que se mueve con timidez pero, al entrelazarlas, siento tal descarga que lo elevo del suelo unos centímetros, es liviano pero tan apetecible.  
  
Sigo besándolo hasta que el oxígeno pide a gritos entrar y es entonces que nos separamos mirándonos fijamente. Un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas y carraspea antes de hablar.  
  
-Señor, disculpe pero...debería regresar al castillo pero necesito que me baje.  
  
Aún lo tengo abrazo con las puntas de sus pies rozando el suelo, con precaución lo dejo pero sin apartar mi mirada en él.  
  
-Buenas noches león.  
  
-Buenas noches señor.  
  
Se queda quieto unos segundos pero se marcha al castillo donde apenas de ven luces encendidas. En un momento gira el rostro y una hermosa sonrisa es dirigida a mí.  
  
HARRY   
  
Llego a la sala común que esta desierta apenas iluminada con las últimas brasas de la chimenea. Por pura costumbre subo al dormitorio y me pongo el pijama acostándome.  
  
Y es entonces que pienso que es suerte el estar todos dormidos y tener mis doseles echados ya que de seguro, si alguno se molestara en mirarme, se daría cuenta de mi sonrisa estúpida que no me ha abandonado desde los terrenos, desde el beso.  
  
Me muerdo el labio inferior recordando y, aún sintiendo, el calor que me ha ofrecido Snape, un calor nunca probado porque el único "contacto" fue algún tímido beso con Cho pero nada comparado con lo sentido hace unos minutos.  
  
Hace algún tiempo, años en realidad, que su figura ha cambiado ante mí pero nunca soñé con lo ocurrido, nunca creí que viera en mí algo que no fuera odio, rencor o la figura de mi difunto padre. Lo he escondido dándole a entender a todos, incluso a mi mismo a veces, que lo aborrecía aún siendo falso.  
  
-Severus- susurro escuchando como suena su nombre en mi boca.  
  
NTS- he vueltooooooooo d mi mundo de tristeza al no tener el ordenador. Porq mi ENORME tardanza? Sencillo, mi ordenador q ya iba mal d por si s acabó d estropear y muchos documentos s m borraron, entre ellos los últimos capítulos q había escrito, así q, cn un ataque d nervios, lo llevé a arreglar y m dijeron q cn un día estaría listo, yo toda cntenta esperé y esperé y el día s convirtió en una semana y pico y ayer m lo trajeron. Estoy escribiendo d nuevo y aquí traigo otro capi, muy corto, lo se, pero es para no haceros esperar más porq debéis estar pensando en mandarm virus o howlers o lo tengáis a mano. Intentaré tener algo más para esta semana, besos. Ah! Para los fans d Mägo de Oz y quien le interese, me he hecho un tatuaje de la bruja tocando el violín, una belleza, mi adoración por ellos quedará grabado en mi piel para siempre - y para aquellos d palma, mi islita, creo q día 21 d junio vienen en concierto ¡¡¡VIENEN MÄGOOOOO!!! Si sabéis algo avisadm.  
  
Los reviews los contestaré en el próximo capi porq no tengo mucho tiempo ya q estoy reinscribiendo los capis d nuevo pero gracias a Gala Snape, Luzy Snape, BlackLady, Alejandra V, gabyKinomoto, RAC, Velia, txiri, Paula Moonlight, S-chan, Gochi Glay Lover, kendra duvoa, Ni€a, Amaly Malfoy y toda aquella gente q m ha enviado e-mails, besotes. 


	6. capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Al día siguiente, nada más llegar a la puerta del despacho del hombre, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Si no fuera porque tengo algo de apetito me iría corriendo de allí pero cojo aire y llamo.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
Paso al lugar cerrando tras de mí encontrando al adulto dentado con el desayuno y El Profeta.  
  
-Buenos días señor Potter.  
  
-Buenos días profesor- tomo asiento.  
  
Empiezo a desayunar siendo conciente de su observación por encima del periódico, termino y me levanto pero su voz me retiene.  
  
-Potter, ¿esta tarde a las seis tiene algo qué hacer?  
  
-No señor, ¿por qué?  
  
-¿Le interesaría dar una clase conmigo a los de primero de Defensa?  
  
Me quedo mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y una ceja elevada preguntando si es cierta su oferta.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro como hace mucho que no ocurría y, con un arrebato de alegría al saber que al menos para alguien soy útil, me acerco y lo abrazo. En segundos siento sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome a él. Voy a apartarme pero me gustan esos brazos protectores así que me recuesto un poco más sobre su pecho.  
  
Con delicadeza pone una mano bajo mi barbilla levantándome el rostro, me quedo mirando esos túneles oscuros que brillan al hundirse en los míos.  
  
-Eres hermosos Harry, muy hermoso- dice con voz ronca, llena de deseo.  
  
Me muerdo el labio inferior y eleva un poco su rostro desde su posición y me besa moviéndolos despacio. Con ágiles movimientos me sienta en su regazo.  
  
Enredo los dedos en su cabello que, efectivamente, es tan sedoso como he soñado.  
  
Una de sus manos es colocada en mi nuca haciéndome ladear un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso.  
  
Sin resistencia por mi parte introduce su lengua que pronto se junta con la mía. Con un par de roces de vuelve más apasionado y siento como si estuviera en el paraíso.  
  
Nos separamos poco a poco y acaricia mi rostro.  
  
-¿Cómo consigues embrujarme con solo una mirada?- pregunta pero no hay odio- haces que desee tenerte entre mis brazos por toda la eternidad.  
  
Lo miro levantándome de su regazo al igual que él que toma mi mano y me acompaña a la puerta.  
  
-Hasta esta tarde profesor Snape.  
  
-Hasta esta tarde Harry- y con un ligero tirón me acerca a él besándome de nuevo.  
  
Como un niño con zapatos nuevos me voy a clase de Historia. La verdad es que mi mente sigue en el despacho recordando sus labios que ¡oh dios ¡ me encantan.  
  
A la hora de la comida me voy a la biblioteca para hacer una redacción sobre los encantamientos en el siglo diez. Me rodeo de libros y empiezo a anotar pero un ruido me llama la atención. Son mis tripas que vuelven a acostumbrarse a tomar alimentos.  
  
-Creo que un bocadillo no te iría mal- dice una voz tras mía.  
  
Me giro y veo a Draco con un plato del nombrado manjar.  
  
-¿Te apetecen?  
  
-Si.  
  
Se sienta a mi lado y empezamos a comer mientras él también trabaja en su ensayo.  
  
-Harry  
  
-Mmmm  
  
-¿Qué harás al terminar Hogwarts?  
  
-No lo tengo muy claro- lo miro- ¿y tu?  
  
-Pues auror no estría mal aunque trabajar en el ministerio también me gustaría- volvemos a quedar en silencio- Harry ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
Elevo una deja sorprendido pero me quedo pensativo.  
  
-Solo una vez, bueno creí estarlo- respondo.  
  
-¿Cómo y quién fue?  
  
-Bueno- respiro hondo- era Cho Chang de Ravenclaw, era un año mayor que nosotros.  
  
-¿Chang?- piensa- ¡ah! La que salió con Diggory.  
  
-Si- digo y un pinchazo de dolor aparece en mi interior al recordar la muerte de Cedric.  
  
-Era muy mona pero muy creída...sigue.  
  
-Pues en mi tercer curso la conocí y me fijé en ella, digamos que me fascinó- sonríe- creo que llegué a sentir un inmenso cariño porque ahora se que eso fue amor, en realidad aún no se que es eso.  
  
-¿Y no pasó nada?  
  
-La invité algún día la pueblo y llegamos a besarnos un par de veces pero nada del otro mundo.  
  
-Que puro eres- resopla con sorna.  
  
-¿Y tu te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
-Más o menos, he tenido muchas chicas y chicos a mi lado, algunos muy importantes para mí pero amor, amor, no. Me van más las relaciones sin ataduras- me mira- ¿y ahora no hay nadie qué te haga suspirar?  
  
Mi mente se dirige a cierto hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos del mismo tono, de brazos protectores y labios capaces de transportarme a lo más alto. Esas manos que me acarician como pluma sobre seda, su fuerza espectacular al cogerme y sostenerme a centímetros del suelo, sus...  
  
-Harry estoy aquí- parpadeo un par de veces para la mano del rubio moverse delante mía para sacarme del "submundo"  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?, hace dos minutos que te digo si nos vamos.  
  
-Si, si vamos- cojo mis cosas notando las mejillas arder y algo excitado. Menos mal que la túnica es holgada y no se nota nada.  
  
En el primer piso nos separamos y despedimos al ir cada uno a su correspondiente casa.  
  
A las seis de la tarde estoy enfrente del aula de Defensa con las miradas extrañas de los más jóvenes. Sin retraso Snape abre las puertas dejando pasar a los alumnos, espero el último y me acerco a él.  
  
-¿Nervioso Harry?- susurra.  
  
-Un poco.  
  
Sonríe tenuemente y entramos en la silenciosa aula, el adulto se posa frente a todos.  
  
-Alumnos, hoy la clase contará con uno de los mejores magos que he conocido en el campo de la Defensa, os enseñará los mejores hechizos e incluso maleficios, si escucháis y ponéis todos vuestros sentidos aprenderéis muchísimo, incluso...más que conmigo, he aquí a Harry Potter- tiende una mano y siento los ojos en mí, me siento intimidado por lo dicho, por insinuar que se más que él pero me adelanto hasta su lado- cuando quiera Potter.  
  
Me quedo quieto, recto como un palo sin saber que hacer o decir, miro uno a uno. La verdad es que impone estar enfrente.  
  
-Mmmm ¿alguien...tiene alguna duda, pregunta o respuesta?  
  
Parece que solo me miran hasta que una tímida mano se eleva.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Evelyn Fosret- se sonroja un poco- señor ¿cómo es estar frente a frente con tu enemigo?  
  
Elevo una ceja pero no puedo esconder una débil sonrisa ante tan inocente pero fundamental pregunta.  
  
Y, sorprendentemente, una tras otra van habiendo preguntas sobre batallas y como defenderse y doy la mejor respuesta que puedo. Casi como un soplo de aire pasa la hora y suena la campana.  
  
-Para la próxima clase no olvidéis la varita- dice el profesor tras haber estado toda la hora en silencio.  
  
Con un poco de barullo abandonan el aula para ir a descansar antes de la cena, me giro para verlo apoyado en el borde de su mesa.  
  
-Magnífica clase Harry, ni yo mismo lo hubiera echo mejor, me has impresionado.  
  
-No ha sido para tanto señor, los nervios me mataban.  
  
-Pues no lo parecía, vamos.  
  
Coge dos libros y lo sigo por el pasillo, bajamos tres escalones hasta otro desconocido por mí. Al final hay un tapiz con una enorme serpiente que enseña los colmillos. En un susurro da la contraseña y entramos.  
  
SEVERUS  
  
La verdad es que sus respuestas me han dejado sorprendido. Sin darse cuenta ha mostrado su madures. Increíble.  
  
-Entra- le digo y pasamos a una sala de estar que da a mis aposentos tras otra puerta- puedes sentarte si quieres- lo hace mientras lo mira todo con interés.  
  
Me voy a mi dormitorio para quitarme la túnica quedando en pantalones y camisa. Regreso y le pregunto por lo que desea para la cena.  
  
-Un filete con patatas profesor.  
  
Por la chimenea pido la cena a un elfo y a los cinco minutos aparece en la mesita frente al sofá, me siento y empezamos a comer.  
  
-Creo que los alumnos han disfrutado tu clase ¿volverás mañana?  
  
-Si no le molesta me gustaría señor.  
  
-En absoluto pero sería bueno que fuera práctica.  
  
-Si.  
  
Lo miro de reojo y puedo sentir que esta algo tenso por tenerme a su lado, la verdad es que me gustaría tenerlo entre mis brazos y besarlo. Tal vez...en el postre.  
  
-Pronto llegará Halloween, ¿has pensado a quién invitar para el baile?  
  
-No creo que vaya.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Bueno, nunca me han gustado las fiestas donde estaré solo- acaba lo del plato y coge un trozo de tarta de calabaza- ¿usted irá con alguien?  
  
-Me gustaría ir contigo.  
  
Se gira poco a poco hasta mirarme fijamente sorprendido por lo dicho. Y tal y como he pensado, lo bueno para el postre.  
  
Me acerco bajando el rostro mirando esas esmeraldas y sus ruborizadas mejillas, dejo mis labios a centímetros esperando alguna reacción.  
  
-A...a mí también me gustaría ir con usted- dice casi en un susurro antes de adelantarse y besarme.  
  
En seguida nos abrazamos atrayéndonos mutuamente sintiendo ese calor tan anhelado.  
  
Me fascina esa lengua suave y joven que acaricia la mía.  
  
Aprovecho que estamos en el sofá para reclinar al chico hasta acostarlo, me separo un poco para verlo mientras aparto mi cabello de la cara.  
  
-No sabes cuanto me gustan tus labios.  
  
Sonríe y vuelvo a besarlo. Mi mano derecha baja por su pecho hasta la cadera donde me acoplo entrelazando las piernas consiguiendo un suspiro del moreno. Pronto recorro su cuello al tiempo que me acaricia el pelo y la nuca.  
  
Así pasamos más de una hora, besándonos y acariciándonos sin traspasar la cintura, todo con calma.  
  
A la hora de su marcha lo retengo en mis brazos aspirando ese aroma a canela.  
  
-Hasta mañana león.  
  
-Hasta mañana señor- se pone un poco de puntillas para darme el último beso que se vuelve más apasionado al agarrarlo de la cintura.  
  
Al día siguiente desayuno en el despacho del director que me dice que han detenido a dos mortífagos que aún quedaban sueltos.  
  
-¿Y los demás?- pregunto sabiendo que hay una docena libres.  
  
-Poco a poco todos caerán- se come una tostada- y hablando de otras cosas, ¿qué tal con Harry?  
  
-Bien, ayer mismo dio clase a los de primero de Defensa.  
  
-¿Si?, cuenta, cuenta.  
  
Le relato la charla con los alumnos y que esa tarde sería práctica.  
  
-Sabes Severus, creo que el chico como profesor estaría bien, ¿no crees?  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- admito.  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio.  
  
-Y Severus, ¿cómo va vuestra amistad?, ¿ya no hay peleas?  
  
-Ni una Albus, trabajamos bien juntos.  
  
-Aaaa juntos- un extraño brillo aparece en sus ojos- y dime Severus ¿qué tal estas a su lado tantas horas?  
  
-Bien ¿por qué?- ese brillo me aterroriza.  
  
-Nada solo que...-se mece la barba- como me he ido fijando hace años, me he dado cuenta que siempre acabas a su lado.  
  
-¿Eh?- frunzo el ceño.  
  
-Sev, hijo, nunca...¿nunca has pensado en conocerlo más a fondo?- voy a abrir la boca pero me interrumpe- haríais buena pareja, los dos sois tan iguales además...  
  
-¿Además qué?  
  
-Creo que lo amas.  
  
Ni idea de cómo la conversación ha llegado hasta este punto pero me quedo helado al oír lo último.  
  
"¿Amarlo?, es cierto que desde su primer curso busco su presencia, lo he protegido, observado, reñido por querer que sea el mejor, anhelar un beso suyo, despertarme cada mañana con él, verme envejecer con su sonrisa a toda hora entre otras pero ¿amarlo?, que ridiculez...un momento ¡¡¡ESO ES AMOR!!!"  
  
Miro a Albus que sonríe.  
  
-Yo lo se todo, tengo un sexto sentido respeto a ti- me dice feliz al haberme descubierto- ¿un té?, creo que tienes mucho que contarme.  
  
Una hora después de interrogarme, me ha sonsacado el echo que he besado una vez al chico.  
  
-Oooohhh, eres cruel Severus, tu con esa estupenda noticia y sin contármelo- dijo medio enfadado en broma.  
  
-No te contaré todo lo que ocurre en mi vida.  
  
-Pues deberías, sabes que me preocupo por ti.  
  
-Eso y tu sed de cotilleos, Albus, todos sabemos que te encanta jugar a Cupido y hacer de casamentero.  
  
-Nooo- dijo con tono falso, sonreí- y volviendo al beso, ¿solo uno?  
  
-Si- no le contaré todo.  
  
-¿Y cómo fue?- se acercó más con la silla.  
  
-Pues un beso.  
  
-Severus a veces eres más frío e insensible que un dementor.  
  
Sonreí de nuevo al saber que ese día estaría enfurruñado por no haberle contado "el detalle".  
  
Mi primera clase es, precisamente, con el ángel de ojos verdes, lo veo entrar con su habitual túnica negra y se sienta enfrente de todo, con disimulo levanta la vista hasta mí y nos quedamos mirando.  
  
-¡Ey Harry! ¿puedo sentarme contigo?  
  
El nombrado rompe el contacto visual y mira a Draco que esta a su lado.  
  
-Claro- aparta la mochila para dejarle sitio.  
  
Me gusta que estén juntos y que sean amigos. La verdad es que confío en el rubio como para pensar que le puede devolver la sonrisa.  
  
-Empezaremos con la preparación multijugos, cojan los ingredientes y empiecen- miro a todos- quiero un trabajo escrito de esto y...ni una explosión- miro a Longbottom de reojo que se encoge en su asiento.  
  
En minutos se oyen los calderos burbujeando y los cuchicheos de los estudiantes. Los observo fríamente porque odio el ruido y consigo que callen. Solo oigo un débil susurro de la mesa de enfrente, son Harry y Draco.  
  
Sorprendentemente el moreno tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras corta certinodia y escucha al rubio, los dejo a ellos, mientras vea esa sonrisa como si hablan a gritos.  
  
Me quedo mirándolo, observando cada rasgo de su cara, de nuevo pienso que es bello, muy bello. ¿Cómo sería la sensación de saber que es mío? Porque nos hemos besado, si, pero nada más, ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello. Creo que debería decirle algo y más ahora que he "averiguado" que no es un deseo pasajero sino que lo quiero aunque...no se como decírselo.  
  
Mi mente echa a volar en una hermosa fantasía donde me veo a mí en una playa desierta al anochecer. Tras mía aparece una figura más pequeña que me abraza y besa mi cuello, se pone delante dejándome ver que es Harry sin gafas y con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.  
  
-Te quiero Severus- me susurra colocando sus manos en mis hombroa.  
  
-Te quiero Harry.  
  
Me inclino un poco para besarlo al tiempo que nos abrazamos.  
  
"¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?" pienso.  
  
En seguida la escena cambia para vernos sobre la arena, desnudos y haciendo el maor.  
  
Aunque cursi es la escena más excitante que nunca he tenido, veo su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mía y casi puedo sentir el contacto de todo su cuerpo, y me refiero a TODO su cuerpo, en mis manos. Me besa, me mordisquea, gime en mi cuello y se arquea...  
  
-Profesor Snape ¿me oye?  
  
Salgo de mi mundo privado y veo a Draco enfrente mía con una ceja elevada, creo que me ha llamado más de una vez.  
  
-¿Qué quiere Malfoy?  
  
-Venía a pedirle la piel de serpiente arbórea.  
  
-Esta en ese frasco- señalo uno de mi derecha.  
  
El rubio coge lo necesario y vuelve junto al ojiverde y es en ese momento que noto mi otra mano en cierta parte abultada peligrosamente sobre la túnica. La aparto enseguida agradeciendo enormemente estar sentado y que la mesa ocu4elte el hecho.  
  
Es cierto que esa fantasía me ha excitado tanto que he perdido la cabeza sin saber que estoy frente a una clase llena de alumnos pero ¿y si alguno se hubiera dado cuenta?  
  
"Necesito charlar ya con Harry" pienso mientras, casi en un segundo, vuelvo a la escena de la playa y sacudo la cabeza pensando en una ducha fría.  
  
HARRY  
  
A la tarde de nuevo voy a Defensa con los de primero y les enseño como hacer el Expelliarmus. Más de una varita sale volando pro también ellos mismos o alguna silla. Sonrío débilmente al ponerme al lado de Snape, "terreno seguro".  
  
-Creo que en dos semanas conseguirán no destrozar el aula- comenta al ver una mesa perseguir a un niño que sale despavorido dando un gritito.  
  
Y por primera vez desde hace mucho río por lo bajo pero el maestro me mira algo sorprendido.  
  
Finaliza la clase con media docena de chicos que ya saben desarmar su oponente sin hacer volar nada más. Los pequeños se despiden sonrientes y se marchan dejando el aula como un basurero. Suspiro y con un par de toques de varita coloco todo en su sitio. Miro a Snape que me observa y me apoyo en la primera mesa.  
  
-¿Vamos a su despacho a corregir señor?  
  
-Aún no.  
  
Sus ojos oscilan por mí y no puedo dejar de sonrojarme al saber lo que puede y quiero que pase, me humedezco los labios seguido por sus ojos.  
  
-Ya tendremos tiempo de corregir- dice.  
  
Se acerca a mí con movimientos felinos hasta tenerme entre su cuerpo y la mesa apoyando sus manos en ésta, levanto la vista hasta la suya.  
  
-Si, ya tendremos tiempo- susurro al tenerlo a centímetros.  
  
Me besa con solo un roce, se separa y vuelve a besarme pero esta vez abrazándome. Pongo mis manos por su parte lumbar sin llegar al trasero, enseguida entreabro los labios para recibir su glorioso beso. Ladeamos el rostro para mejor comodidad y pronto se vuelve más apasionado que nunca, es nuevo para mí pero me encanta.  
  
Me recuesta un poco en la mesa y desplaza sus labios a mi cuello, siento como succiona un trozo de piel y mordisquea suavemente. Entrecierro el poco espacio que hay entre los dos y hundo mis manos en su cabello. Pasa a mi lóbulo derecho y se queda un momento callado. Siento su aliento cosquillear mi piel.  
  
-Te quiero- susurra casi sin oírlo.  
  
"Te quiero...te quiero...te quiero" esas palabras golpean mi cerebro una y otra vez y de repente le doy un leve empujón me deslizo hasta separarme.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta sorprendido al ver mi reacción.  
  
-Yo...yo...  
  
Soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, no se exactamente que tengo pero no puedo estar más allí, toda excitación ha desaparecido.  
  
-¿Harry?- da un paso hacía mí.  
  
-No...no puedo- susurro alejándome más.  
  
-¿Qué no puedes?...Harry...  
  
Elevo mis ojos húmedos hasta los suyos y susurro un lo siento antes de irme corriendo.  
  
Llego a la sala común y me siento en mi sillón preferido ante el fuego aprovechando que todos están cenando. Las lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
NTS- bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo q, gracias a q hoy no he ido a clases porq ya no hacemos nada d nada, m ha dado tiempo d acabarlo y hacerlo algo largo, 11 hojas. Veré q os parece. Ah!q m equivoqué, el concierto de mago en mallorca no es el 21 d junio sino EL 21 DE JULIO.  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA (q siempre m olvido de ponerlo)  
  
bellatrixcharmed- tu tranquila q aunq tarde mucho y m tenga q dar contra los cantos d las mesas no dejaré de escribir, y m agrada saber q has seguido cada capítulo y si m ha dolido el tattoo pues la verdad es q no, s soporta bastant bien, m dolió más después q cuando m lo hacían pero nada dl otro mundo, depilarse cn cera duele más - yo lo llevo dnd tu quieres y a mí también m gustan las hadas, hsta pronto.  
  
Ali- m alegro q ff.net te haya "perdonado" y puedas dejar mensaje jejeje, t gustó el capi? M alegro, empezaba a pensar q m hago muy muy muy pesada siempre cn lo q s ve muy solo (q lo hago pero intento poner más cosas) espero q este también t guste, besos.  
  
Txiri- pues si, morir solo tras vivir solo es triste, muy triste, y lo d los amigos ¡¡YA!! (por fin) aparece uno d ellos q s arrepiente d todo y pide perdón, el tatuaje la verdad es q es muy bonito y si, mago es estupendo, besos.  
  
Paula Moonlight- pues si, harry debió decir algo pero debe ingerirlo todo antes y los capítulos casi los tengo todos reescritos, menos mal q los tengo en papel porq si tuviera q pensar otra vez m da algo -hsta pronto.  
  
Tatsui- ahora mismo no m acuerdo si dejast review, lo lamento, pero es q soy malísima recordando nombres ana s sonrojabueno si todo va bien, cm ya he terminado las clases, creo q podré actualizar más seguido. Nunca darías la lata -, besos.  
  
Pupi-chan- lo se, m tardo mucho sin actualizar pero q coste q el anterior capi no fue mi culpa si no dl ordenador ana le da latigazosintentaré ser más rápida. Y gracias d nuevo, en serio, por decir q soy una d tus escritoras preferidas, abrazos.  
  
Alejandra V- bueno he tardado algo pero ya esta aquí, besos.  
  
Gala Snape- gracias por decir q fue una dulzura y gracias por decir q t gusta cm escribo, eso m levanta mucho el ánimo, en serio, espero q este capi t agrade igual o más, al menos es más largo. Besos.  
  
Velia- bueno dile a tu hermana q no t mire tipo "esta tía esta loca o q?" eso es normal jejeje, aquí esta el siguiente capi aunq, por lo q parece, a harry no le ha sentado muy bien la declaración d sev, verms q ocurre (yo ya lo se muajajajaj ¬¬) besos.  
  
Andy- joder q suerte poder estar en un concierto de mago, yo, por varias circunstancia, aún no he podido ir a ninguno y me da mucha depre ana llorandopero espero q día 21 d julio pueda ir y gracias por lo dicho dl capi, espero q este también t guste y...¡¡¡ARRIBA CABRONES!!  
  
Amaly Malfoy- si, al fin mi ordenador parece q ya esta bien, menos mal, casi me da algo. D verdad t emocionast al ver q sev sabe el mayor miedo d harry? Eso m alaga un montón, de veras, bueno si pasa algo más d es beso pero....creo q harry no le cae tan bien q le diga q le quiere, verems, hsta otra.  
  
Amazona Verde- si, se ven magníficamente juntos, m encantan cm pareja, sip, desea vivir cm no lo deseaba antes, y quien no lo haría teniendo a sev al lado? - abrazos.  
  
Luzy Snape- si fue algo corto pero este es más larguito, sn 11 hojas, no muchas pero más q el otro, espero q t también t guste, besos.  
  
Kendra Duvoa- d momento el ordenador ya va perfectamente, espero q esto dur y q pueda seguir escribiendo y t agraden los capis, hsta pronto.  
  
GabyKinomoto- si, nuestro sev (por no decir mi sev q luego m matáis jejeje) es MUY dulce cuando quiere, sip mago vendrá a mi islita, si no lo suspenden ana pone velas a los diosesbueno en tu país vienen un poco más tarde pero bueno, vendrán, eso es lo q cuenta y lo d mayores d 14...bueno, tu podrás entrar? No s tu edad. Yo soy de palma de mallorca, una isla d España, bueno besos hsta pronto.  
  
Aurelia- bueno no entiendo el francés aunq escribo cn el idioma, (todo gracias a traductores), pero según entiendo t gusta el slash entre esta pareja y m pides q continúe el fic cierto? (no si ahora sabré d verdad y todo juajauajau) pues a mi también m gusta la pareja y ya ves, he continuado, algo tarde pero bueno. Jusqu'à bientôt, baisers (s dice así hsta pornto, besos?)  
  
Mickaelle- intento meterm cm tu dices en la mente d mis personajes para escribir un poco decent y si, intentaré actualizar más seguid, abrazos.  
  
BlackLady- casi m traga la tierra por lo depre q estaba al no tener ordenador pero ¡¡HE VUELTO!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ ya pasó, ejem, ejem, sip, ya hay besos pero, a q lo dejo en mal trozo? Q mala soy por favor, besos.  
  
Fly 1- lo lamento, no vivo en México, y no pasa nada, no molestas pero, y no es por molestar ni mucho menos, m veo más slytherin q ravenclaw, pero acepto toda clase d alumnos d diferentes casas -  
  
Nabichan Saotome- lo d ron y herm s va a destapar en el próximo capi ( ya era hora) pero si, no fueron unos buenos amigos verdaderamente. Espero q t siga gustando, besos.  
  
Gochi Glay Lover- pues hay más besos por los q suspirar, t comprendo, los ciber no sn los mejores lugares para leer fic tranquilamente pero bueno, a veces es lo único q tenemos, hsta otra.  
  
usagi-hk- pues si, perder el ordenador y las cosas guardadas es lo peor dl mundo pero ya lo voy solucionando todo, este es más largo q el otro, a ver si también t gusta auqn lo dejo un poco mal no? Besos. 


	7. Nota autora

**NOTA DE AUTORA, O SEA, YO**  
  
Se que hace mucho tiempo q no actualizo este fic y q esperáis q suba otro capítulo de una bendita vez pero hay un pequeño problema conmigo y la historia.  
  
Soy conciente q más o menos os gusta y q pedís q la continúe y m esperáis MUY pacientemente pero, el problema, es que mis ideas no salen al exterior. La cosa es esta, tengo ideas para más adelante dl fic pero ahora mismo no s cm escribir la continuación, no m sale. No s si es que no m acaba de gustar la historia y por ello no encuentro los suficientes ánimos y eso q m dais muchos cn vuestros mensajes o simplemente m he aburrido d este relato. No lo se.  
  
Estoy intentado escribir pero cm no lo hago cn muchas ganas pues no quiero estropearla así q apenas escribo nada, por ello os pido paciencia y q no os enfadéis. Cuando tenga esa inspiración q suelo tener iré escribiendo y pasándolo al ordenador para subirlo aquí, pero de momento carezco de ella.  
  
Ali, muy buena amiga, me ha dicho q puede ser mi musa y corregir o darme ideas, s lo agradezco enormemente, cuando tenga algo s lo enviaré a ver q tal va la cosa pero, aún teniendo tan maravillosa musa no me veo cn las ansias d seguir la trama.  
  
Otras veces m ha ocurrido y el resultado a sido o dejar definitivamente el fic o seguir más adelante con muchísimas ganas, esperemos q sea lo segundo.  
  
Pido perdón para vosotrs q me leéis pero no m puedo "forzar" o m saldrá un asco de fic y m aburriré d él definitivamente.  
  
Para intentar "compensaros" estoy en un fic d sev/harry (por supuesto) q m gusta mucho y estoy apunto d terminarlo, son diez capítulos en total y la trama m encanta (raro en mi). Al tenerlo listo enviaré dos capítulos y si os gusta iré subiéndolo cada dos o tres días para q no m esperéis mucho y según lo q m digáis también haré un epílogo explicando cm empezó la relación entre ellos porq en este fic ya son pareja.  
  
Espero d todo corazón q m entendáis y m perdonéis, yo estoy muy contenta cn vuestros mensajes y ánimos, de veras, pero a veces hasta las escritoras de fics pasamos por malos momentos artísticos jajaja.  
  
Besos y gracias por todo, en unos pocos días subiré el otro fic y veremos si os gusta. Gracias de nuevo y perdón.  
  
_ANA, ESCRITORA EN CRISIS_. 


End file.
